Dragons Unite Pt 2
by mamia11
Summary: Just when Kimiko was reunited with everyone they now must face their biggest threat.Irial is back and is causing choas all around the world!Just when the Xiaolin Warriors were reunited, they now must make thier separate ways and travel back to their homelands to discover more about Irial's plans.The Xiaolin Warriors will go through hardships, tests, heartbreak, and maybe even loss.
1. Separate Ways

**Hey guys just wanted to say this is the Sqeual to Dragons United Pt. 1. Also that all rights go to the creators of Xiaolin Showdown and that I do not own any Xiaolin Showdown stuff. Anyways please review this story and tell me what you think. Also thanks to the people who have been reading my mini series and please continue to do so, because this story is about to get real intresting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Separate Ways

Kimiko's POV

I watched as the blazing sun was beginning to rise. I sat on the roof of the temple and stared at the sun wondering what will happen from here. It's been one week from the party from when I reunited with the team and heard the terrible news about the shadows especially Irial. Looking back at it now we went through some crazy things especially me. I mean the whole Phoenix thing was just so strange for me. I mean now everything is back to normal and somehow it seems weird.

I sighed and lite fire in my hand and watched the flame. Suddenly I saw the flame begin to blow from the wind and I smiled. He sat beside me and grabbed my free hand and wrapped his other around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this is all happening. It feels just yesterday we were fighting him." I spoke.

"I know, but now it's time to finally put an ending to all of this." Raimundo said.

"Yeah . . . right after I finally reunited with everyone. Now we have to make our separate ways again."

"Only not forever, just for now. I'll go back to Rio,"

"I'll go back to Japan, while Clay and Omi go to Texas. Despite Irial taking over the whole world we know for a fact that he'll be in one of our homelands. The question is which one?"

"I don't know,"

We didn't say anything after. We just sat on top of the roof hand and hand. I felt his grip tighten and I glanced at him and saw the determination in my leader's eyes. I looked back at the sun and realized that this would be the last time for a while that Rai and I would be able to do this sort of thing together. Who knows how long will be gone for. . . However, there's one thing I definitely knew. That we would all be reunited no matter what even if it takes days, week, months, or even years I knew we'd all be together again.

I heard Dojo called for us on the ground. I saw Raimundo stand up first and then offer a hand to me. I looked back at the rising sun one last time and then took his hand and he flew us down. I saw Clay and Omi with their things already packed.

"We are ready," Omi nodded.

Rai and I gave a glance to each other and nodded. We went to our rooms to grab our luggage and then meet out in the court yard. Once we got there everyone was waiting for us. I guess it's sort of a mini good-bye thing I guess.

"There is a saying "We only part to meet again". I am certain that you will all meet again. Though I do not know how long it will be; only time will tell. Farewell young monks and may you have a safe journey ahead of you." Master Fung spoke.

We all hoped on Dojo one by one. I was the last to go on, but before I jumped on Dojo's back I looked back at the temple. I'm not sure how long it will be until I see this place again. I waved to Master Fung and jumped on Dojo's back and we were off.

"Everyone know the plan right?" Raimundo asked.

We all nodded and we headed to our destination. Once we got there Dojo let us off and we saw him transform back to normal size.

"Are you sure, you guys don't want me to take you? It's would be much faster and easier than this." Dojo said.

"We know partner," Clay replied.

"We just cannot be seen." Omi said.

"We need to lay low and find out what's going on before Irial finds out what we're up to." Raimundo explained.

"It's for the best Dojo, besides being in an airplane will give us more coverage." I reassured him.

We saw him getting teary eyed and we all gave him one big hug, before leaving. We waved good-bye and of course he was crying loudly as he flew away. After that we all headed inside the airport and got our tickets and luggage put away on the plane. Lucky for us we were all headed to the same gate, but of course different planes. Although our planes were all fairly close. Once we got to the gate well all sat down and were silent for a moment.

"So any last words you guys have to say before we all depart?' Rai said trying to break the tension.

"We'll I don't know about you fellers, but I sure will miss you like a dog without his bone." Clay said.

"As will I my friends. We have been on many journeys together that I shall never forget and I wouldn't change it for the world." Omi spoke.

"Same for me guys. I don't care what happens next, as long as I still have my friends by my side nothing could go wrong." Raimundo stated.

"We've had a lot of ups and downs in our journeys, but in the end we always come up strong. I know we can do it . . . Together . . ." I said moving my hand forward in front of them.

They all smiled and I felt every ones hands lay on top of mine.

"Together," They all replied.

"The Flight for Huston, Texas is leaving in about 10 minutes. All finally passengers please board the plane." The announcer said.

"We'll that's our cue, see ya'll soon." Clay said.

"We shall meet again, until next time." Omi said waving good-bye.

Rai and I waved good-bye until we couldn't see them anymore. Rai and I sat in silence which made things a little awkward for me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Someone better start talking before . . .

"The Flight for Rio, Brazil is now leaving in 15 minutes. All passengers please start boarding the plane." The announcer said and Rai got up.

"Well that's my flight, I guess I'll see ya later." Rai said waving.

"Right . . . take care . . ." I said giving a small wave.

As he was walking away, I felt myself become depressed. There were so many things I wanted to tell him before he left, but I guess they would have to wait. I turned my attention back to the plane that I would be taking off in soon. Suddenly I realized a tear had slipped from my face.

"Not now Kimiko . . . You were doing so well, until now . . ." I said to myself wiping away the tears.

I tried so hard not to cry the whole time, so I could be strong for my friends. I can't let my emotions get to me now. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me from behind as I wiped my tears away.

"Did you really think I would leave without giving a proper god-bye?" Raimundo said and I began to cry.

I turned to him and he pulled me close to him. I cried on his chest and I felt him stroking my hair. I really was going to miss him . . . all of them . . .

"I promise Kimiko, will all be together again. I'll come back for you no matter what."

"Rai," I cried.

Suddenly he placed his finger on my chin and made me look into his eyes. He pulled me closer and we kissed. It was a bittersweet kiss, but still at least I felt a little bit better. After we parted we both smiled.

"Final call for flight Rio, Brazil." The announcer said.

"Well this time, I really have to go. We'll pick up from where we started when we come back." He winked and I laughed as he started to walk away.

"You better stay reliable!" I shouted and grinned.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me!" He shouted back grinning.

"Take care!"

I watched as the Brazilian waved good-bye and run to his flight. I laughed and sat back down. I looked at my ticket and then back at the plane. My once grinned face faded into seriousness. I saw that they were starting to board the plane and got up from my seat and headed to the plane.

"There's no turning back now . . ." I said to myself.


	2. We Ain't in Texas Anymore

We Ain't in Texas Anymore

_2 weeks later_

Omi's POV

"Rise and shine partner we need to mosey on out of here!" Clay shouted from the other room.

"I am most sleepy my friend . . . please perhaps a few more minutes." I said weary.

"Sorry feller, but we've got to go. We can't stay in one place too long."

"Ok . . ."

I jumped off the bed I was sleeping in and saw that all our belongings were packed once more. I sighed and followed Clay out the door. Clay went to go give the keys back to the owner of this inn. Once he came back we continued our journey. It has already been two weeks since we had parted from our friends. The search for Irial seems impossible . . . We haven't found any clues to where he might be hiding. However, we do see a lot of shadows lurking, but we try to avoid them as much as possible so that we are not seen.

"Follow me little buddy quick!" Clay whispered.

Clay hid behind a huge rock and I followed. I took a peck to see what we were hiding from and there in front of my eye balls were shadows. The Texas I remember sure isn't the Texas right in front of my eyeballs. It was like it had been completely taken over by those shadow creatures. I gasped, but then Clay quickly covered my mouth and pulled me away. He put his finger to his lips and we sat there waiting for a bit before leaving.

"I think there gone now. We better get a move on partner." Clay spoke.

I nodded in agreement and soon we continued toward our destination. Clay told me that there was on other town we should visit and get any information we can about the attacks. Once we reached the town, Clay stopped for a moment to my confusion.

"Ok little feller, this town ain't so nice as it seems. Lots of no good thieves running along here, so stay on your toes." Clay spoke.

"How can I stay on my toes, when they are connected to my feet?" I questioned.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine partner."

I watched as he started to walk again and I just shrugged my shoulders. I followed him into the town and I noticed a lot of people were staring at us. I looked to Clay who kept walking with a straight face. Suddenly a tall bearded man began to walk to us. Clay stopped and watched as the tall breaded man came closer.

"Haven't seen you fellers before. What brings you to a little old town like this?" The man spoke.

"My partner and I are looking for person, perhaps you know him." Clay replied.

"I reckon you came to the wrong place feller. Ain't no one here going to give you any info without something in return."

Suddenly Clay grabbed some golden coins from his pocket and placed it in the man's hand, which he grinned to satisfaction.

"How may I be of service to you fellers?" The man spoke.

"You people ever hear about a shadow creature named Irial." Clay said.

The man flinched and I noticed that a lot of people were now whispering all around saying something about the conversation. Suddenly a group of men started to walk toward us, but Clay still stood still as I was a little scared.

"I'm afraid you boys have to leave now, or it's going to get real ugly for the both of you." The man said revealing his gun.

"Clay, we should leave at once." I spoke.

"Something tells me they know something Omi and this is the only clue we might get." Clay replied.

Suddenly all the men started to reveal their guns and pointed toward us. We got into a fighting position.

"Tsunami Strike Water!" I chanted.

I began to spin around in a circle continuously, until I created a large tornado of water which made all the men get pushed back soaking wet.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay chanted.

The earth began to rumble and the men couldn't stand up straight. Every time they shoot they would miss. Soon we began to fight them just using martial arts. As we fought I noticed clay was using his rope and tying them all up one by one. It was an easy win, but now we had to get information out of them.

"You all should start the talking or you will face my hands!" I shouted.

"What he said," Clay spoke.

The man we had talked to earlier just began to laugh and I watched as Clay's face went into seriousness. Clay then grabbed a huge boulder from the ground and had in it in hands. I saw the man become frighten.

"Alright I'll tell you, just put the god dang rock down!" He shouted and Clay did so.

"Tell us what you know about Irial." Clay integrated.

"He goes by the man Shadow Man. He could be anyone or anything, so my guess is he already knows you're after him. Still you won't find him here in Texas. As far as I know he doesn't stay in one place to long, which means he's already moved on. If I'm not mistaken, I believe he was heading east."

"That wasn't something for you to give away my friend." A voice said.

We quickly turned around and stared into the face of an old enemy. We got into fighting stance, but then we were quickly taken down by some shadows behind us. We tried to attack, but every time we'd hit them they would move fast. I could hear Irial laughing in the background as we fought. When I finally got a clear shot toward him I took it.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" I chanted.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay chanted.

Just when we thought we had him, are attacks went right through him. Most confusing to me . . . He began to laugh again.

"Come on, did you honestly believe I was actually here? You heard the man earlier; I don't stay in one spot for too long. Plus I'm known as the Shadow Man, meaning this is just a shadow version of me. The really me is somewhere else. The question is where am I hiding?" He grinned.

Just when we were about to attack him, black smoke formed around him and suddenly he disappeared. I saw Clay hit the floor in frustration and I merely sighed. Clay then began to walk again and I followed behind.

"Where are we heading now?" I asked.

"To the airport and while we're at it will call Rai and Kimiko." Clay responded.

"Why are we going there?"

"We're heading east and to be more specific we're going to Japan."


	3. Disaster in Tokyo

Disaster in Tokyo

Kimiko's POV

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" I questioned talking on my cell phone.

"_More sure then dogs have fleas." Clay replied._

"I don't know Clay; Tokyo definitely isn't the same as I remember it. Things here have changed and trust me when I say that there are tons of shadows lurking here. I'm even having a hard time myself trying to avoid them."

"_Look we only got one lead to where Irial might be hiding and Omi and I are pretty sure it's where you are." _

"Alright, but have you mad any contact with Rai?"

"_He hasn't been answering his phone . . ."_

"I'll try contacting him later, for now you two just book a flight to here and we'll talk later on the rest of the details."

"_Alright . . . and Kimiko?"_

"Yeah,"

"_Don't worry too much about Raimundo, I'm sure he's fine."_

"Let's hope so,"

"_Stay safe," _

Without any other words to say, he hung up and I looked at my cell phone and sighed. I started to hear voices and I quickly started to jump from wall to all until I reached the roof. I looked down and saw some shadows lurking around. I got to keep a move on. I started to hop from roof to roof making sure I was avoiding any shadows. I was almost to my destination; I just needed to sneak past two shadows blocking my way.

I quickly looked at the situation I was in and realized I had two options. I could jump off this roof and hopefully land on to the next roof which was a big jump. Or I could fight the two shadows. I looked down and saw the shadows conversing something and I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight. I took a few steps back and breathed in and out slowly. Then I dashed to the edge of the roof and jumped! Luckily I made it and continued to my destination.

Once I got there I immediately checked every room and made sure no one was here. I sighed and turned on the lights and sat on the couch in the room by myself. Finally home after a long day . . . I went to the fridge and grabbed a soda and drank it in the small living room. I looked at my watch and saw the time. The time difference in Rio and Japan was 12 hours. I knew he'd still be sleeping in since it was only 8 PM here and 8 AM there.

So I went to my room and changed and got ready for bed. I just pray that Raimundo is still sleeping. I need to talk to him fast, before anything else changes. As I laid in my bed and began to drift asleep I began to see a soccer game going on. I was in the stands watching the game and all of a suddenly I see Raimundo playing in the game. I laughed to myself and realized that he must have been dreaming about playing soccer.

Suddenly as the game continued, I saw shadows begin to emerge from the sky. I watched as Raimundo was staring at the sky in shock as everyone began to run away. I stood in the stands calling his name, but he couldn't hear me from all the people screaming. I started to run towards him getting close as I could. Suddenly I saw a figure that looked like Irial go toward him. I stood on the side lines and waited to see what would happen next.

"You certainly big dream my friend." Irial spoke.

"What do you want!?" Raimundo said in fighting position.

"I came to warn you that you and your friends' better turn back now while you still can. You have no idea what's to come. This world is almost mine and the only thing keeping from it becoming completely mine are you monks!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but we can't let you take over our world."

"So be it,"

Suddenly I saw some shadows creep slowly behind Raimundo. He didn't even notice, so I took action and revealed my hiding spot and jumped as high as I could in the air.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" I chanted.

I started to throw fireballs at the shadows and they quickly vanished. I watched as Rai noticed me as I landed next to him. I stared at Irial who just began to laugh.

"The girl on fire returns from the dead. Now to face the world she almost once destroyed. It's very amusing." He spoke.

"Get out Irial, before I have to remind you why you got your butt kicked in the first place." I reminded.

"Like I said before monks, you will go through challenges you thought to never face. So in the question is will you end up facing it." Irial said before disappearing.

I sighed and looked to Rai who just had a determined look on his face. I looked back and noticed we weren't at the soccer field anymore, but on a beach in Rio all to ourselves. I watched as he walked closer to the waves. He stopped right when the water stopped at his feet. I walked a little closer till he began to talk.

"There's something I need to tell you." Rai spoke.

"Ok," I said weary.

"What I say next, please don't take it to heart."

"You're starting to scare me Rai." I replied and he turned to face me.

"We can't . . . be together . . . right now . . ."

"What . . ."

I saw him walking toward me and I just felt frozen. He was close to me and suddenly I felt his finger underneath my chin and he pulled me to look at him. I saw sadness in his eyes, which almost made me want to cry, but how could I when I was so hurt and angry. I felt his lips on mine and when he kissed me I automatically slapped him across the face. He looked at me again with those eyes, but then I started to take a few steps back. I watched as he took one step.

"Kimiko you don't . . ." Rai said.

"Don't you dare say anything to me right now!?" I shouted and started to walk away, but then he ran in front of me.

"Don't think it's because I don't like you, or that we are far away. It's because . . ."

"Because you doing this to protect me right?"

"Yes, because I'm afraid to lose you . . . for the second time."

I felt myself become calmer and I sighed and looked at him in the eyes. I feel like there was more to this, but I decided to not say anything and wait till he tells me himself.

"Look Rai I can handle myself ok. I don't need you or anyone's protection just because of that one thing that happened. I'm a lot stronger then you think." I said.

"You're right you are strong, but as your leader I'm telling you that being in a relationship right just isn't good for both of us. I don't want to see you get hurt and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see me hurt either right?" Rai explained.

"Yeah . . . I guess I kind of see your point."

Suddenly I felt him grab both my hands and I looked up to him unsure what to do.

"I'm doing this for us . . . Trust me if there was any other way then I wouldn't even be doing this. We just can't be together right now. Not until this whole Irial taking over the world thing is over. So just for now bear with me ok?" Raimundo said.

I let go of his hands and turned the other way facing the ocean. I watched as the waves crashed onto the sand. I let the sea breeze blow through my hair. After a moment of thinking I sighed.

"Ok . . . if this is what you think is best." I said turning around to face him.

"I'm so sorry Kimiko, if I could do anything else I would." Rai responded.

"I know . . . Anyways aside for all of that, there's another reason I came here. Clay and Omi have a lead that Irial is heading east, meaning he's probably in Japan where I am. Clay and Omi are booking a flight to get here, you should too."

"I got it, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I nodded and started to walk past him, until he grabbed my hand to which I quickly pulled away without realizing it.

"Sorry I . . . it was just startled." I spoke.

"We're going to be alright, right?" Rai questioned and I saw the look in his eyes which read concern.

"Honestly Raimundo . . . I don't know."

With that I walked away not looking back. Suddenly I felt myself wake up and saw that the clock next to me read 9 PM. I had only slept for an hour, but it felt like forever. Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheeks and realized they were tears. I guess my emotions did get through me after all. I quickly wiped them away and got up to go to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink and began to splash water on my face. Just when things couldn't get worse, I looked up at the mirror and saw a shadow figure behind me.

"You should have turned back while you had the chance." The Shadow Man said.


	4. Rio Loco

Rio Loco

Kimiko's POV

"Look I'm telling you guys Irial is now heading to Rio now." I said on the phone with Omi, Clay, and Rai.

"_Are you sure partner?" Clay asked._

"_How do you know Kimiko?" Omi questioned._

"He's going to you next Rai, he's already faced the rest of us." I replied.

"_Alright let's all meet here in Rio then. We'll talk more when you all get here." Rai said._

"_Well we might be a little late to meeting up with you guys, since Omi and I are already on our way to Japan." Clay replied._

"Well I'm already at the airport getting my ticket. So I should be there sooner." I replied.

"_Alright well I meet you at the airport and then Clay and Omi will have to join us later. Be careful everyone. I just have a bad feeling about all of this." Rai spoke._

"_Do not worry Raimundo, we shall not fail!" Omi shouted in the phone._

"Alright well I see you guys soon." I said and hung up.

I went to go get my ticket and heads toward the gate. However, first I went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. I went in there and saw no one was here. Perfect . . . I got out my makeup bag and then took off my sunglasses. I looked in the mirror and saw that the bruise on the side of my cheek was showing. I quickly grabbed my blush and put some more on to cover it up. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves and revealed all the bruises I had on my arm.

Suddenly flashes of the other night appeared in my head. I started to remember the pain I felt that night. Not just mentally, but physically. I shuttered at the thought of it and suddenly I heard voices coming closer and I rolled down my sleeves quickly and grabbed my stuff and headed out the bathroom. Images still began to play in my head of that night and suddenly I felt myself trip and fall. Someone helped me up and I thanked them and continued to walk toward my flight.

Once I got in the plane heading toward Rio, all I could think about was seeing Rai again. I was happy, yet depressed all at the same time. I felt the air around me get colder and I shivered. I looked out the window and saw that we were about to fly in the air. I laid my head back down and sighed. I just wanted the pain I felt all over to just disappear . . .

. . . . .

Raimundo's POV

I waited patiently outside the gate for Kimiko to arrive. I felt my heart racing and pumping so fast I almost thought it would explode. I had been waiting all day for her to get here. I was excited and yet a little worried that she might still be upset at me after the whole break up thing. I mean she knows I still like her and all and that this was for the mission that we had to break up, but still. Suddenly I saw her from a distance walking out the gate. I literally felt my heart stop once I saw her.

Suddenly she turned toward me and noticed I was waiting for her. She gave a small smile and walked toward me slowly. Once we were faced to face I was just loss for words to say. Being with her now was actually a little bit more nerve wrecking then I thought.

"Hi," She spoke.

"Hey long time no see," I replied.

"Yeah . . . anyway I need to go grab the rest of my luggage so . . ."

"Oh right yeah of course!"

I was about to grab her hand, until I remembered about the whole break up thing. I lifted my hand to look like I was just scratching my head. Once we got her luggage I hauled a taxi and we both got in and headed to the place I was staying at. The ride was long and silent. I had no idea what to say to her after all this time we were apart. Once we got to the apartment I was staying at I quickly grabbed all of her luggage.

"You don't have to that Rai, I've got . . ." Kimiko said.

"I've got it, besides you're my guest." I smiled.

"Alright, lead the way leader,"

She gave a smiled when she gestured for me to lead the way and it was nice to see that smile again. Once we got upstairs to my apartment I unlocked the doors and went inside. I sat her things down in the living room and I watched as she looked at around finding this place interesting.

"I really like the place Rai, it suits you." She spoke.

"Yeah . . . Plus I got a great ocean view, come look." I gestured toward the window.

I opened the curtains and opened the screen door that led to the balcony. I watched as she slowly walked outside. I watch her face lite up as she stared at the ocean view. I watched as her hair blew from the sea breeze. I walked outside and stood next to her and saw the look of her beautiful smile. She looked at me and I blushed.

"This view is amazing Rai!" Kimiko smiled looking back at the beach.

"It sure is," I replied staring at her.

Suddenly she noticed me staring and she began to walk inside. Confused I followed after her until she stopped and turned around.

"Show you wanna show me where I'm sleeping?" She asked.

"Right follow me!" I exclaimed.

I lead her to her room where she would be staying. She took her luggage and placed it beside the bed. She looked around and turned back to me with a small smile.

"Thanks . . . I think I'm going to unpack now so . . ." She spoke.

"Well hey before you do that, so you wanna maybe head down to the beach? It's nice out today and there haven't been too many shadows lately." I suggested.

"I don't know Rai I . . ."

"Come on it'll be fun, besides I've got to show you how good of a surfer I am."

She started to laugh and then I made some puppy dog face and she smiled and pushed my head away from her. In the end she broke and accepted the offer. I quickly ran to grab some stuff for the beach and changed into my swim suit. Once I got out I saw her still dressed in the same outfit.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked.

"I . . . don't really want to get my hair wet." She replied.

"So you're just going to wear that?"

"I . . . sunburn easily,"

I looked at her confused once she headed out the door, but I just shrugged my shoulders. Once we got there, I rented a surf board and bought some water for Kimiko. I handed the water to her and she gladly accepted it giving me a smile which I had really loved. I took off my shirt and turned to see that Kimiko had blushed and I gave a silent laugh. I watched as she laid a blanket down on the beach and sat on it.

"Well go on, impress me." She said and I laughed.

Kimiko's POV

I watched as Raimundo head toward the ocean with his surf board. I watched as he paddled out and sat on his board waiting for a wave to come. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them close to me. Chills where all over my body right now. I slowly rolled up my sleeves which revealed the bruises. They were dark and a little swollen, but then I covered them and paid attention to Rai again.

I saw a wave coming in and he paddled as fast as he could and he actually caught it. I watched as he waved to me on the board and started to do some tricks. I laughed a little and waved back at him. I saw him kept his gaze on mw which made me blush. I was glad he wasn't here to me like this. I felt a wave of emotions hit me as I remembered that we had just broken up. My smiled faded and I looked at him again and saw how he was riding all the waves.

I looked at Raimundo with wonder. I know he wouldn't break up with me just for those reason he gave me the other night so I wonder, what his real reason is. Suddenly I noticed him walking toward me with his hair dripping wet with a big smile on his face.

Raimundo's POV

I started to walk over to Kimiko when suddenly I felt someone's arms around mine. I looked over to see Laura smiling at me.

"Hey baby, I saw you surfing out there and you were just so amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Laura, look I . . ." I spoke.

"Why don't you ever call me anymore? I've missed you . . . _I've missed us._" She whispered in my ear.

"What?" I questioned.

Suddenly I felt her lips on mine which made my eyes go wide open. I was completely shocked, but what made things worse of all was that Kimiko was right in front of us. I didn't even want to dare to look at her, but when I did I saw her already packing up her stuff. I quickly pulled away from Laura and ran after Kimiko who was already walking away.

"Kimiko wait!" I shouted running after her.

Once I caught up to her I reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled away. She stopped and turned to face me and to my surprise I saw her not angry, but smiling.

"What?" She questioned using her innocent voice.

"I um . . . wanted to explain . . ." I replied.

"About what?"

"My friend Laura kissing me, I have no idea what got into her!"

"Oh, well I thought I just give you some space so I kind of just took off over thinking the whole thing."

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Look Rai, you can do whatever you want. It's not like I own you or anything."

"But . . . we . . ."

"Broke up. Look I didn't want to say anything, but I know you real reason you broke up with me."

"You do!?"

Suddenly a wave a fear rushed through me as I was afraid to hear what she would say. Could he have told her about it too?

"Yes . . . You don't have feelings for me anymore, I get it." She replied to my surprise.

"What!? No that's not . . ." I exclaimed.

"I understand Rai it happens and I've to come accept it. I'm over it, I've moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Yes and now that we've both moved on things could go back to the way things were."

I watched as she continued to smile and I just felt my heart burst into a million pieces. She moved on . . . I watched as she turned back to the direction she was walking in back to the apartment. I stood there confused and heart broken. I guess Irial was right after all. We have no idea what to expect.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Trouble in Paradise

Kimiko's POV

You can do this . . . You can do this Kimiko. Only just a few more steps and your home free. I turned around and gave a smile to Raimundo who gave a small smile back before I went into my room. Once I closed the door, I felt the tears began to fall. I covered my mouth with my hand and slowly fell to the ground crying softly so he wouldn't hear. Everything I had just said was all a lie, but I thought he would have at least argued back. In the end he didn't and I guess my lie was actually true.

He really didn't have feelings for me anymore. Suddenly the pain began to come back to me again. The night he broke up with me and the . . . I couldn't even say it. It was still just a whole . . . shock to me. I felt the pain creep up to me and I hugged my knees again and wished for this whole night to be over with.

Raimundo's POV

"Well thanks to you she thinks I like you and that I've moved on from her!" I shouted on the phone.

"_But Rai we're so good together . . . remember all the moments we've had together . . ." She said._

"Laura I told you . . . we're done ok? She's different and she's good for me . . . more than she even knows . . ."

"_You're making a mistake Rai. A very big one and you'll regret!"_

"No . . . I'm won't," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back inside from the balcony and sighed and sat on the couch. I placed my hand on my head unsure what to do. My heart still felt broken inside like someone had just ripped it out of me leaving emptiness inside me. I looked over where her room was and wondered what she is she was thinking of me. No . . . she's moved on and now so will I . . .

. . . . .

"So how was the flight guys?" I asked as Clay and Omi began to stretch.

"I feel more tired than a one legged man in a butt kicking contest." Clay responded.

"I feel the same way . . . I think . . ." Omi replied.

"So where's Kimiko? I thought you two would be together." Clay said.

I watched as he nudged Omi and saw both of them smiling at me. As for me I looked down at the ground feeling a little depressed. I saw them look at each other with a serious look on both their faces and they turned back to me concerned.

"Is everything alright Raimundo?" Omi questioned.

I sighed and shook my head. I sat down to the nearest airport chair and that they had sat in the ones right in front of me. They looked at me in concern and then after sighing I told them, everything. As they listened they were shocked, but somehow they weren't fully buying the whole explanation.

"Partner I don't mean to intrude, but there's more to the story then your letting on." Clay said and I sighed.

"Raimundo . . . Please tell us," Omi said.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell Kimiko!" I exclaimed and they nodded.

"A few weeks ago after I had landed to Rio, I had dream. Irial appeared in my dreams, but he didn't attack me. Instead he showed me the future of what was to come if we had tried to stop him . . ." I explained.

"And?" They both said.

"He showed me my death . . ."

"What!?" They both shouted.

"I wasn't able to stop him and in the end he killed me. I saw Kimiko run over to my dead body and tried to wake me up, but she was already too late. I saw the pained look in her eyes and face and I just couldn't bear to let that future come true. That's why I had to break up with her. I don't want to see her hurt once I'm gone . . ."

"Irial could be lying though Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed.

"I took that into consideration too, but still either way if Kimiko and I continue be together one of us is bound to get hurt. I just can't bear seeing her hurt. Look please just don't tell Kimiko any of this ok? She doesn't need to know right now . . ."

"Raimundo . . . are you sure?"

"Yes and no matter what I'm not going to let that future come true."

They stared at me concerned, but then gave in and smiled at me. I knew they had trust in me as there leader to do what's best and right now this is what's best. After we had gotten all the luggage we finally headed home. Once we got to the apartment I saw Kimiko in the kitchen to my surprise and everyone else's. I saw her gave a small smile and walk toward us greeting everyone.

"What are you doing in the kitchen Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Well since we're all here together as a team again, I thought I'd make us a meal since you guys are probably hungry." Kimiko explained looking at Clay and laughed.

"The Little Lady knows me well," Clay said heading to the dining room area.

We all sat down with the wonderful meal in front of us made by Kimiko and started to eat.

"This is most delicious Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed.

"I could eat this forever!" Clay exclaimed.

"You could eat anything Clay, but thanks." Kimiko laughed.

"This really is good Kim, I never even knew you cook." I said hoping she'd say something.

"Before my mom died she used to cook all the time and I would always help her. So I guess you can say I picked up a few things from her." She said smiling.

I smiled back at her and felt relieved that at least she was talking to me again. After that we began to talk all about the past two weeks. So far all we know is that Irial is possible hiding out in Rio, but he question still remains as to why he's here and what is he up to.

"Well this Cowboy needs to hit the hey." Clay yawned.

"Yes, I think it is best that we all rest." Omi said.

"Yeah I'm still jetlagged from yesterday," Kimiko said.

I showed Clay and Omi to where they could sleep and once they were situated I headed back to the dining room area. I looked into the kitchen and saw that Kimiko was cleaning up.

"I've got it Kimiko; you should probably get some sleep." I said.

"It's ok besides, I've made a mess in here." She replied, but I took the sponge out of her hand.

"You're still a guest, plus you made dinner."

I realized what position we were in with me being right in front of her and with her back towards the sink. I quickly stepped aside and saw her look away from me. She was about to leave, but then on impulse I grabbed her hand which made her startled and I quickly let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to . . ." I spoke.

"It's fine . . ." She replied about to walk away.

"Kimiko wait!" I exclaimed, but then she turned around and put her hand up to me.

"Before you say anything . . . don't say anything . . . Right now we have to think about only the mission. This . . . can wait . . ."

"I just wanted to say good-night." She looked at me and then nodded.

"Good-night,"

I watched as she walked away to her room. I placed my hands on the counter and dropped my head down feeling confused and lost. So much for talking . . .


	6. Secrets Unveiled

Secrets Unveiled

Kimiko's POV

I got up early the next day, so I could get ready before everyone wakes up. I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear and my makeup bag and went to the bathroom across from my room. I went in and slowly closed the door. I started to change and when I did, I could still see the bruises all exposed over my body. I quickly grabbed my makeup and tried the best to cover it all up. Once I put my clothes on I heard a knock on the door.

"Kimiko when will you be done with the bathroom. I must really use it please." Omi called from behind the shut door.

"Just on second," I replied.

I quickly applied makeup on my face and looked in the mirror one last time, before exiting. Right when I opened the door Omi went in and shut the door. I headed to the living room and saw that everyone was up already to my surprise. I basically saw Rai and Clay sitting and talking while watching TV.

"Soccer is way better then, any old rodeo sin dig." Rai stated.

"You ain't seen anything, if you haven't even seen a rodeo yourself." Clay responded.

I just thought to myself boys will be boys. I gave a small grin and then noticed Rai had noticed me come in and gave a small smile. I smiled back and then suddenly turned my direction to outside. I saw that the clouds have become much darker. I went closer to the glass door and felt a strange ominous feeling inside me. Clay and Rai now stood beside me realizing the same thing I felt.

"What have I missed my friends?" Omi asked entering the room.

"Nothing yet, but I think we're about to find out." Raimundo said.

Suddenly right after he said that, a shadow appeared and broke through the window and knocked Clay down to the ground. Clay immediately threw it off him out the broken glass door. We all quickly went outside the glass door and saw that tons of shadows were heading towards us. Suddenly a shadow grabbed Omi and pulled him to the ground with the other shadows. I saw Raimundo jump from the balcony and started to fly with his wind powers.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" He chanted and sent dozens of shadows flying.

"Tsunami Strike Water!" Omi chanted washing the shadows away.

I looked to the sky and saw that even more were showing up. I could see the people running away unsure what was happening. Clay and I joined the fight and tried to get as many people to safety as we could. Suddenly I saw a shadow attacking a mother and her child, I quickly rushed to them.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" I chanted and burned the shadows as the mother and her child escaped.

Suddenly I felt my hands still on fire, I quickly brushed it off and it disappeared. I was a little confused, but didn't have time to think about it. I continued the fight with everyone against the shadows. Soon I began to feel tired after almost fighting with them for an hour.

"There's too many of them, what we do?" I questioned.

"We keep fighting till the end." Rai replied and I nodded at him.

All of a sudden the shadows we fought just disappeared. I looked to everyone with a confused like they had and a figure began to appear in front of all of us. We all took a step back and got into our fighting stance.

"No need to be so hasty it's only me." Irial grinned.

"What are you up to Shadow Man!?" Rai demanded.

"Now if I told you, then that wouldn't be fun now would it."

"Stop playing games Shadow Man and just tells us what you're up to." I replied.

He glanced over to me and gave a wicked smile. He disappeared leaving black smoke and then reappeared in front of me grabbing my arm, which I quickly pulled away from. I saw my friends about to come closer to me when shadows appeared blocking there way. I felt myself shaking, but I tried not to show it. He gave a wicked laugh.

"Why so shaken up my dear? Are you afraid of me?" He laughed.

"You don't scare me," I replied.

"Really? Then why haven't you told them the night I was in Japan and when I confronted you?"

"Now that I am thinking about it Kimiko, you never answered my question about how you knew Irial was here." Omi said and I twitched.

"Also if I remember correctly you never said how you came toe to toe with Irial." Clay spoke.

"What happened that night?" Rai spoke.

I looked over to him and saw the look of concern in his eyes. I was going to explain everything, until Irial began to laugh.

"Why tell when I can show you what happened that night." Irial said.

"No don't!" I screamed.

However, it was already too late. He released a black smoke from his hands into the air and it began to play the image. I was about to stop him, when two shadows grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. I watched as my friends began to see the image playing.

"_You should have turned back while you still had the chance." The Shadow Man said._

_I felt him grab me by the throat and threw me out of my bathroom and into my room. I got up, but was quickly kicked into the stomach hard and slammed into the wall. I tried to get up, until he pulled my hair tightly making almost a tear fall from my eye and slammed me into the mirror. I could feel the pieces glass piercing through my skin. Then he tossed me onto the small table, which broke. I weakly stood up and began to fight back with all I had. _

_At first I was doing fine fighting him on his own, until he summoned his shadows. They quickly grabbed my legs and arms and flew me out my window. I could feel the glass from the window collide with my head. They threw me to the top of the roof and I quickly struck back at them._

"_Judolette Flip Fire!" I chanted._

_Soon the shadows began to disappear from my fire, but Irial had not. When I wasn't paying attention he knocked me to the ground and started to beat the living crap out of me. I tried so hard to break free, but slowly I began to feel tired and weak. Once he stopped he pulled me by my hair again threw me across the roof almost to the edge. I laid on the ground beaten, bruised, and bleeding. My eyes were still opened to see that he was above me. _

"_I admit you've got courage, but in the end you let your fear takes over you." Irial grinned and disappeared leaving me alone in the cold in pain._

The image stopped and I felt all those painful memories sink inside me again. I looked down at the ground unable to see my friends' reactions. I was ashamed and felt so weak and angry. Suddenly I felt Irial grab my arm again rolled up my sleeves revealing the bruises. Then he pushed me to the ground and laughed.

"You think you all can stop me when even your own teammate couldn't face me alone. Look at her! Bruised, beaten, and afraid! She can't even look at her teammates!" Irial shouted in triumph.

"Kimiko . . . Why didn't you tell us about this? We were right here and you didn't say a word. Why?" I heard Rai speak.

I looked up to my teammates who were confused and hurt, but all I could do was look at the ground in shame. I saw them brush the shadows aside and walked to me, until Irial appeared in front of them.

"I wouldn't be talking either Raimundo, since you've been keeping a secret as well." Irial said and then he appeared next to me crouched down with his hands on my shoulders.

"You have yet to tell poor Kimiko your little secret." He spoke.

"Irial don't!" Rai shouted.

I looked up to Rai confused and when I did I saw fear in his eyes. Irial began to play another image again only this time of Raimundo and him. I saw them talking about something, and then Irial showed an image to Rai. We were all fighting Irial once more, but only this time it seemed different, from the times we versed him before. We seemed stronger and so did he. As the fight continued I saw Raimundo go head to head with him while we fought his shadows. What I saw next made me shocked to the point where I covered my mouth with my hand. I watched Raimundo's death play before my eyes and I couldn't believe. I saw myself rush to his side and mourned for his dead body and the image stopped.

"Now you all see the secrets you've all kept, especially you two. I've caused enough damage for one day." Irial grinned.

I watched as Clay and Omi tried to stop him from leaving, but then he disappeared before they could do anything. I sat there on the sand still shocked and in silence. What had just happened . . . I tried to process everything in my mind.

"Kimiko . . ." Rai spoke, but I didn't look at him.

How could I look at him, after what he had kept from me all this time? Suddenly realization caught up to me and I felt so hurt and furious at him! I heard Raimundo's footsteps as he helped me stand, but I quickly pulled my arm away and rolled my sleeves down. I was on the verge of tears, but I tried as hard as I could not to cry.

"Kimiko I can explain," Rai said and I just felt even more furious.

"Explain what!? That the whole time you knew something about what Irial showed you and you didn't tell the rest of us!?" I shouted looking at Clay and Omi and I saw them look away not making eye contact.

"Wait a minute . . . You two knew . . . and you didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"We didn't want you to worry about it." Clay spoke.

"Besides we weren't even sure if what Irial showed was even true." Omi replied.

"Still all of you knew and you didn't even tell me!" I shouted.

"Like you're really one to talk Kimiko! You never mentioned about what happened in Japan! I mean for god sakes you got yourself beat up and you kept that to yourself without letting the people who care about you know! Do you know how shocked I was to see what happened to you!?" Rai shouted.

"I admit I should have told you, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you!" I exclaimed.

"Why's that!?"

"Because I was afraid! I was afraid of just thinking about it and to actually tell you just brought terrible memories that are left scared in my brain! You have no idea how much pain I went through that night! What makes it even worse was the pain I felt from being beaten up was nothing compared to you breaking up with me!"

"What . . ."

"Now I know the reason to why you broke up with me! It's because of you foreseeing you're assumed to be death! Do you know how much it hurt to think the whole time that you didn't have feelings for me anymore and that I was the reason you broke up with me . . ."

"You told you moved on and I honestly believed that you didn't have feelings anymore for me."

"You meant everything to me Rai and just keeping a secret like that to yourself is just . . . too cruel . . ."

"I didn't want you to go through any more pain because of me and I thought the best way was to break up with you."

"So you thought that breaking up with me wouldn't cause me pain? You were special to me Rai and honesty now I'm not so sure anymore . . ."

There was a long awkward silence, until I started to walk back to the house. All of a sudden Rai grabbed my arm, but this time I didn't pull away. However, I refused to look at him in the eyes.

"I still have feelings for you and that's never going to change. I only did what I did to protect you from getting . . . hurt because of me." Rai spoke.

"I know, but still to put me through that . . . I just don't know. Look we have mission to complete so for now let's just move on." I responded.

I felt him let go of my arm and I continue to walk away hugging my arms together. I didn't turn back to face him or anyone. I just kept walking and before I knew it tears and slipped from my eyes. Why am I just so weak . . .?


	7. This Mission

The Mission

Raimundo's POV

"UGH!" I shouted kicking the sand.

"Raimundo please calm down," Omi said.

"Calm down! How can I calm down after all that just happened!? She's been keeping the truth from us of what happened! You saw those bruises! Tell me that's not worth mentioning about!" I shouted.

"That may be true partner, but Kimiko had a point as well. We all kept a secret from her as well especially since it's about you Raimundo." Clay explained.

"Yeah, but we didn't know if it was actually true!"

"Yes, but even so Kimiko should have deserved to know. Don't you think it may have been possibly easier for her to find out the truth instead of you ending your relationship with her?" Omi asked and I sighed.

"Since when you have been more understanding,"

I looked to my teammates eyes and took a deep sigh. I knew they were right, but still I didn't want to see her hurt or in pain. If that future is to come I'd rather her hate me, then to see the one she cared for die.

"You're all right, but now like Kimiko said we should only think about the mission. I'll always have these feelings for Kimiko inside, but for now I'll care and protect her from a distance. I don't she'll ever forgive for what I put her through, but at least she's still here with us." I spoke.

I saw them nodded and give a small smile to me before I turned back to the apartment. Suddenly I felt my heart pounding really fast as I said those words to my friends. I've never felt this way before . . . My pulse was rising and I felt something strange inside. Is this feeling inside me right now what they call . . . love . . .?

Kimiko's POV

Morning came fast and as I awoke I felt so tried and swore from yesterday. I looked at the mirror in my room and gave a deep sigh in relief. The bruises were finally gone, or at least they weren't that noticeable anymore. I was about to walk out the door, until I stopped with my hand on the door knob. After everything that happened yesterday, could I really just move on? I was furious with Raimundo, but at the same time depressed knowing he might die in the future.

In either case, I'm not sure on what to do. I'm upset that Raimundo broke up with me, just so he wouldn't want me to be upset if he possibly dies in the future, but on the other hand I sort of understand . . . He did this for me so I wouldn't be hurt. Maybe I was looking at this the wrong way . . . Maybe what he did was for my well-being. Maybe I misjudged him . . . Suddenly my heart began to pound faster than usual and my pulse was rising. I looked at the mirror and saw my face flushed.

I'm not sure of this feeling inside me, but if it's what I think it is . . . I felt my hand tighten on the door knob. I knew this feeling inside me now . . . it was love . . . I'm in love with Raimundo . . . I felt myself feel more confident inside. I wanted to tell him how I really feel and that I was wrong . . . I opened my door and to my surprise I saw Raimundo standing outside my door.

"I just about to knock and I think we need to talk." He said.

"Yeah," I replied not trying to smile in happiness.

I let him into my room and I sat on my bed as he closed the door. There was a long awkward silence at first, but then we both spoke at the same time.

"There's something I have to tell you!" We both outburst and we both smiled in embarrassment.

"You go first," I replied.

"Ok . . . well I just wanted to tell you . . ." He spoke.

"Tell me what?" I questioned hoping it would be the answer I was waiting for.

"You were right,"

"What?"

"About the whole thing yesterday, I should have just told you. I know you'll never forgive for not telling you, but I learned to accept that and move on."

"Move on?"

"Yeah, I figured if you could let us go then I will too, if it will make you happy. So from now on I'll only think about the mission and nothing more."

It felt like a dagger stabbed right into my heart. He was going to move on . . . I wanted to cry, but I just gave a small smile.

"So what did you want to say," He said cheerfully.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry too, for not telling any of you. I was . . . afraid . . ."

I lifted my gaze from my bed and to my surprise he was in front of me bent down looking at me. I felt myself blush and then I felt him grab my hand.

"You're not in pain right?" He asked.

"No . . . Besides there already disappearing." I replied and he sighed in relief.

"Good anyway were all about to have a sort of meeting soon, so you might what to get dress. Unless of course the messy bed head hair is the new style these days, then you're all set." I laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Dang girl you hit hard," He laughed.

Once Raimundo left my smile quickly faded into sadness. I was disappointed in the end that I didn't tell him my true feelings and a little surprised that he was willing to move on. I can't blame him though, since I told him that I had moved on when of course that was a huge lie. I sighed and got dressed and ready before heading out to the living room. I saw the guys watching TV and talking. I watched as everything around me felt like it was playing in slow motion.

I felt at ease somehow as I watched them. It reminded me of the memories we all had together. It was nostalgic moment for me. I glanced to Rai and felt my heart pound again. When he turned and looked back and saw me I was going to tell him how much I loved, but I ignored my feelings and thought for now I'll keep my feeling to myself. I didn't want to ruin the moment we all together actually happy for once. I took a seat on the couch and everyone became serious.

"We know Irial is here, but the question is why is he here and what is he up to?" Omi spoke first.

"We need answers I say we go around and ask if anyone has a clue who Irial or the Shadow Man is?" I suggested.

"It's not that easy here . . . People around here won't give you any answers for free." Rai explained.

"Well either way we're running out of options here fellers." Clay said.

"Clay's right, we have to at least try. If we don't Irial will just be one step closer to whatever his plans are. We have to do something." I spoke.

Raimundo's POV

The truth is I actually knew someone that could possible help us. However, it might lead us all into huge trouble. I stared at my teammate who awaited my answer and I sighed.

"I might know someone who can help . . . However; the only problem is he's just rat who hears things so he might actually know something about Irial or not." I explained.

"At least we will have some clues." Omi said.

"The little feller's right, it's better than nothing." Clay replied.

"I say we should at least try Raimundo, if worse comes to worse we'll find out about Irial another way." Kimiko said.

"Alright, but if we're doing this then we have to play it cool and act like nothing is going on. One slip up and this could be the end of the line for all of us." I replied.

They all nodded in agreement, but I still felt a little unsure. Right now I'm putting this team at risk including Kimiko. However, right now we all don't have a choice and if this is the only clue will get its better than nothing. Still I just hope everything will work out alright . . .


	8. The Rat

The Rat

Raimundo's POV

"Alright so everyone knows the plan right? We get the info we need and then leave. If we talk to long people will think we're suspicious." I said.

They all nodded in agreement. Everyone was in casual clothes that we had to go buy, since everyone's casual clothing would draw attention. Once we headed out to the streets there weren't as many people out this morning which was good, just in case we had to use our powers. As we walked in silence the streets started to become more beaten up and it started to look like the ghettos.

"We're almost there, but keep cool and act normal." I replied and they nodded.

We turned into a dark ally and there I saw him leaning against the wall smoking. Once he saw me he gave a grin to me and I smiled back. He came up to me and shook my hand.

"It's been a while Pedrosa, what brings you hear." Marcelo greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Marcelo, these are my friends Clay, Omi, and Kimiko. We need information about someone." I replied.

"Anything for an old friend, who is it?"

"The Shadow Man,"

Suddenly I saw my friends face go from a grin into a look of fear. He started to take a few steps back from us unsure what to do.

"As my friend I'm telling you to stay the hell away from him! He's bad news Pedrosa! Turn back while you still can!" Marcelo shouted.

"We can't do that, we need to stop him. Please Marcelo if you know anything, you have to tell us!" I exclaimed.

He glanced at me to my friends and then back at me. He slowly nodded his head and led us to somewhere else. He probably did it so no one would hear us. He led us to a building and we all willing went in and then he let us into a room and closed the door.

"What do you want to know?" He asked getting to the point.

"Everything you know," I replied.

"I don't know too much about the guy, but I've seen what he does. This Shadow Man has some freaky messed up powers."

"We know we've fought with him before,"

"Then you've seen his power to influence people."

"Influence?" We all said at the same time.

"Yeah, I saw him do it to Cruz and his gang. They made a deal with each other on drug dealing. I knew Cruz was bad news, but now he's just plain dangerous. My guess is that this Shadow Man is about to start a drug war."

"Why on earth would the Shadow Man start a drug war?" Clay questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I bet Cruz and his gang will know something." I said.

"Dude you're not seriously considering going to Cruz are you!?" Marcelo exclaimed.

"We need to put an end to his reign of terror." Omi said.

"You people are crazy! But at least someone around here is doing something about it." Marcelo said.

"Thanks for your help," I said giving him a good-bye hug.

"Look if you're really going to Cruz my advice is you and that chica go and see him. Those two still stand out even after you put causal clothes on them. You and I both know Cruz, so please be carful."

I nodded to him and we left the building. I put my hood over my head and we all continued to walk back to the apartment. Once we got there we all sat down and began to talk.

"So all we really know is that Irial is about to start a huge drug war." I spoke.

"That's not enough info to go by. We need to go and find Cruz." Kimiko said.

"No way, that's not an option anymore!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? We need to stop him Rai if Cruz had an answer then . . ."

"As leader I decide what we do and going after Cruz is no longer up for discussion!"

"What's so dangerous about him that you don't want us to go after him?"

I saw everyone's eyes on me and I gave a deep sigh and put my head down. I looked back up and began to explain.

"Before I became a Xiaolin Warrior I used to work for Cruz. At the time Cruz was like a brother to me. He was family and families protect each other. Back then I wasn't exactly a good person. We always got into fights with other gangs and do some other stuff, but I made sure it stayed that way that I wouldn't do anything far beyond that. Well on day Cruz decided to get into drug dealing and that's when I put my foot down. My buddy Carlos, Marcelo, and I got out, but it wasn't easy and Cruz would never forget the day he was betrayed by his brothers. If I see him again, I have no idea what he'll do. He's changed and if he's more deadly than the last time I saw him . . . I just don't know if I could put you guys through that . . ." I explained and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get through this together, you're not alone. Besides you've changed too and I have to say I like this side of you more." Kimiko reassured me and I smiled. Realizing what she was doing she let go of my shoulder and turned back to the group, which made me a little disappointed.

"We need plan fellers," Clay spoke.

"I think it would be wise if Raimundo and Kimiko go to see this Cruz person, while Clay and I follow from behind." Omi said.

"No way of we're doing this I'm doing it alone! Cruz is my business and not any of yours." I exclaimed.

"Didn't I just get through with you that you're not alone? You can rely on us Rai no matter what. We're in this together." Kimiko said and smiled just like everyone else.

"Alright, but if we're doing this we do things my way. First we need a disguise," I responded.


	9. Mission Impossible

Mission Impossible

Kimiko's POV

I looked at the mirror one last time in my room and wondered if this would be really ok. I mean I just feel so I don't know . . . I was wearing a hot red short tight dress with red stilettos, makeup, and I had a red wig on as well. I was going with a fiery look, but at the same time dressy look so I would look the part of a sort of high class person. The only thing that bothered me was the dress being so short; I mean I've worn short dresses, but never this short! I wonder what the guys will think . . . This is just way too embarrassing!

Raimundo's POV

I looked at the mirror one last time to make sure I looked the part. I had my hair dyed black and for my outfit I wore a black dress shirt with some of the buttons undone to show my chest a little and then I wore white long pants to go with it. I had some back sunglasses on top of my head and some bling around me. I walked out of my room and saw Omi and clay in the living room waiting for me. They were dressed in there Xiaolin uniforms.

"Is Kimiko done yet?" I asked.

"Do girls usual take this long to get dressed?" Omi asked.

"Couldn't tell you even if I knew partner." Clay said.

"Let's just say it takes time for girls to put there face on." I said.

"Girls can take off their face!" Omi exclaimed.

"He's just joking Omi," Kimiko said from behind.

I saw the reaction on Clay and Omi's face as if they had been stunned. I turned around and even my jaw dropped like there's. I noticed Kimiko's clothing, shoes, hair and makeup and all that came to mind was she looked . . . HOT!

"Well I'll be a tow headed Texas Rattler." Clay said.

"Kimiko you look well dressed!" Omi exclaimed.

"You look great and I really love the dress." I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner I get this dress off the better." Kimiko said walking out the door.

I shrugged my shoulders to everyone and followed behind. I knew Clay and Omi would follow after from a distance. As Kimiko and I walked into town it was a little awkward between us. I mean I know I promised to keep my feelings for her hidden, but still. I just feel like I'm the only one who hasn't actually moved on.

"Rai?" Kimiko said and I just now noticed.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." I replied.

"I said how much further, these shoes are killing me."

"We're almost there about another 5 minutes or so. Cruz is always hanging out at this club. Also no matter what stay by me the entire time ok. Don't go anywhere without me unless I say so. The people in there are dangerous."

"Got it leader,"

We both smiled and laughed. I stared at her for a while until she looked away. I thought I saw her blush, but it could just be my imagination. Once we got there we went through the doors and could hear the loud music, dancing, and of course people drinking. I quickly grabbed Kimiko's hands and let her wrap them around my arm. She looked at me with confusion and I whispered to her in her ear.

"It will look better if you're with me like this, plus I don't want to lose you in here." I whispered.

Kimiko's POV

After Raimundo whispered that to me I felt my heart racing even faster. I followed his lead and played it cool, but I could feel myself blushing. It's been a long time since Rai and I were like this together. I really do miss these things we used to do together. Looking back at the memories I remembered all the times we had spent together. Even though we were dating for such a short time, it felt like we've been together forever. Suddenly as we made our way through the crowd Raimundo stopped walking.

"Rai what's . . ." I spoke.

I turned to where is gaze was and I saw some guys in one area that looked like the VIP area. Then I noticed the girl named Laura was sitting with them. I tighten my grip on his arm and he glanced at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and we continued to walk toward them. They noticed us and soon two guys moved from there spot and we stopped. I saw Laura whisper something in one of the guys' ears and he grinned. She walked over to us and grinned at Raimundo.

"Haven't seen you before hot stuff, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you more." Laura said moving closer to him, but then he put his hand up at her face.

"Sorry, but as you can see I'm taken tonight." Raimundo replied.

"Too bad or else we could have had some really fun."

She grinned and walked back to the group of guys. We moved a little closer, but then the two guys stopped us from moving any closer.

"State your business!" One demanded.

"Word on the street is you've been doing some business with a certain _Shadow Man. _I want in," He replied.

"What makes you so special pretty boy!" The other guy said.

Rai looked to me and I nodded and let go of his arm. He used his powers and levitated the two men up. I saw Laura look at him in amazement. He set them down and suddenly the other guys pulled out pocket knives and guns.

"Put your weapon away boys," A guy said from the shadows.

This must be the guy named Cruz since I saw Raimundo tense a little bit at the sound of his voice. Cruz began to laugh and came toward us with a grin on his face.

"I must say that was quite a show, you've certainly impressed me." Cruz spoke.

"Thanks, but I'm actually here on business and would like to discuss my services to you and the big guy." Rai replied and Cruz smiled.

"Alight you've got my attention, come with me and will talk more."

I saw Rai glance at me and I went back to his side. He pulled my hands to his arm again as I wrapped them around his arm. We walked to a back room with all of his guys following behind. As we entered a room that was dark and creepy. There was a table with three chairs. Cruz in his chair and we sat in the chairs that were facing him.

"So what can I be of service of?" Cruz grinned.

"Like I said I want in with your whole business. I need the money and right now the jobs I do ain't cutting it. As you can see I come with a hand full of skills along with my partner." Rai said and then glance at me.

I nodded and stood up from where I was sitting and began to lite fire in my hands. I made a fall ball and threw it at the dart board and made it right in the middle. Cruz looked at me and began to clap in amusement. I sat back down and gave a small smile.

"What an incredible partner you have there. I see she's very skilled as well. If I were you I'd keep her close, because you never know who might just steal her away." Cruz said winking at me which was way too creepy.

"So as you can see we can handle ourselves pretty well and could offer your protection." Rai explained.

"As much as you two interest me, I'm afraid I don't call the shots. The Shadow man does."

"Do you know where we can find this _Shadow Man_ so we may speak business to him?"

"Is that all you'll be doing once meet him?"

Suddenly I heard the door close behind us and noticed two guys blocking the door. I tried to stay calm, but I definitely knew something was going on. I turned my attention back to Cruz and he was staring right at me.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I believe you two have already met the Shadow Man. Isn't that right Pedrosa!" Cruz said and suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and had a knife to my throat.

Raimundo's POV

I noticed Kimiko was now taken and had a knife to her throat. I stood up, but then I saw Cruz point a gun to me. He gave a sinister smile at me and laughed.

"Haven't seen you in a while Pedrosa. I always imagined what I'd do if I saw your filthy backstabbing face again." Cruz said.

"I had to get out Cruz, you went too far." I replied.

"Shut up! You left because you were scared; you were a coward and ran unlike me."

"Now now boys no need to fight." Said a voice all too familiar to me has he appeared from the shadows.

"It's so nice to see my two favorite people again. How have you two been since the last time I saw you two?" Irial said.

"What's your game with the whole drug war thing? It's doesn't make since for a dictator like you." I spat.

"Your right it doesn't because this whole thing was just a distraction."

"Distraction?" Kimiko and I said.

Suddenly he showed an image and I saw Clay and Omi chained somewhere with their mouths covered. I saw Kimiko gasp in shock.

"What have you done to them!?" I demanded.

"Nothing yet, but I can't say that they will be like that for long. That is of course if you get me what I need I'll be happy to let them go. All you need to do is get me the Yin and Yang book." He spoke.

"The Yin and Yang book? I've never heard of it before," Kimiko spoke.

"That's because it's been lost for centuries. Legend has it that it's hidden in a cave on the top of Mount Fuji."

"That's all the way to Japan!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Exactly which after you've collected it is where we'll meet. Tokyo Tower before the sunsets in exactly one day."

"One day! That's not enough time!" I exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you better get to it. If you don't come back with the book then it's either your life or there's. You have until tomorrow at sunset, so don't be late."

Right before I could say anything he had disappeared leaving me to deal with Cruz and his gang along with the fact that my friends are captured by Irial and that their lives rest in my hands. Way does this always happen to me . . .


	10. Patching Wounds

Patching Wounds

Raimundo's POV

Suddenly Cruz walked away from his desk and moved toward Kimiko. I saw him go closer to her face staring at her like she was some precious jewel and I saw her move her face away.

"Leave her alone Cruz she has nothing to do with this!" I exclaimed and he laughed and pointed the gun back to me.

"I see you've got a thing for this hot chica here. You've gone soft and weak since I last saw you. The Raimundo I remember never used to care or have feelings." Cruz said and suddenly Kimiko spat at him making him furious.

"Well I guess you don't Raimundo like you thought you knew." Kimiko said and he furiously pointed the gun at her.

"NO!" I yelled.

I quickly attacked without thinking and pushed Cruz down to the ground. I saw him reach for his gun, but I used my powers to push it away. Suddenly I saw his gang about to shot me, until Kimiko stepped on the guy who was holding her on the foot and used her powers.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" She chanted.

Suddenly all the guys moved back from the bright blast and Kimiko started to attack them. I quickly joined her in the fight and we fought side by side. We really made a good team. As the fight continued Kimiko and I were back to back.

"Nice moves girl, but try not to fall to behind of my moves." I said and she laughed and then attacked two guys using her martial arts moves.

"Who's falling behind now?" She grinned and I grinned as well.

"Rai look out!" Kimiko shouted.

I turned around and saw Cruz on top of his desk with his gun pointed straight at me. He pulled the trigger and everything to me just began to play in slow motion for me. Just when I thought I was about to be hit Kimiko pushed me out of the way. I heard the bullet hit something and when I fell to the ground I saw Kimiko fall almost on top of me. I saw her look at me and I noticed blood coming out from her side.

"Kimiko!" I shouted.

I saw her fall to the ground struggling to get back up. I saw her hand on her side and saw how much blood she was losing and I quickly tried to help her out.

"Rai look out!" She shouted again, only this time I was ready.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" I chanted.

I watched as Cruz and his gang flew back against the wall dropping all their guns and knives. While there were trying to pick themselves off the ground. I quickly scooped Kimiko off the ground and ran out the door. I saw Laura waiting outside confused, but I brushed past her and ran out the club as fast as I could. I needed to get back to the apartment fast. I looked at Kimiko who was groaning in pain.

"Hang on Kimiko we're almost home, just stay with me!" I shouted and she groaned.

Once we got to the apartment I kicked open the door and kicked it closed. I laid Kimiko on the coach and saw that she was still bleeding. I examined the wound on her side and noticed the bullet wasn't in her, but it did graze her badly. I looked at Kimiko and noticed how pale she was and how she was falling unconscious. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid and some towels and ran back to her. I started to put pressure on her wound to make the bleeding stop. After a while it stopped and I quickly patched it up.

I looked at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. I sighed and then realized that there was blood all over me. I quickly went to take a shower and clean up. Once I got out, I saw Kimiko dressed out of her red stunning dress and into her night gown. I saw her outside on the balcony looking at the ocean in the night sky. I walked up behind her and stood by her. I had the urge to hold her hand, but I resisted.

"Thank you for saving me back there." She spoke.

"You saved me first, so I think were even now." I joked and she laughed and suddenly I saw her twitch in pain on her side.

"You need to rest," I said and helped her back to the couch where she laid down on again.

"What are we going to do Rai? Are friends are in danger and now we have to go back to Japan and get the book of Yin and Yang." Kimiko stated.

"I know, but right now my concern is on you right now. You just got shot and are in no shape to be going around looking for some book." I replied.

"Look I'll be fine Raimundo, besides the gun sot grazed me I think I'll manage."

"Still we aren't leaving tonight and don't you dare tell me we are because I won't allow it as leader."

She was going to argue, but she stopped and just gave a small nod. I smiled and then heard my cell phone ring. I looked and saw that it was Master Fung.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Is everything alright!? I sensed a disturbance in your area! Are Clay, Kimiko, and Omi fine?" Master Fung questioned._

I sighed on the phone and began to explain to him what had just happened. I told him everything from beginning to then end. When I told him about the book he gasped on the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"_That book contains all dark and good magic. That book is what balances good and evil. If Irial wants the book then I believe he will use it to take over this world! With that book he could rid all that is good." He explained._

"What if we got the book and made everything all good and rid evil?" I questioned.

"_No matter what there must be a balance between good and evil. As leader it will be your decision on what to do once you receive the book. The world lies in your hands Raimundo . . . choose wisely."_

After that I hung up and glanced at Kimiko who looked confused. I explained the situation to her and I saw her trying to take it all in. I sat on the ground next to her as she still laid in the couch.

"So if we give him the book all will be lost and if we don't give him the book are friends lives are on the line. We could possibly use the book to stop him, but then we'd be putting our friends in danger. So either way the whole thing just stinks." Kimiko said and I sighed.

"I just hope we'll be able to even find the book. It'll be sad leaving Rio once again, but at least I'll be getting away from all the madness here." I spoke.

"What was your life like here in Rio?"

"Well back when was still in Cruz's gang I was sort of a bad guy as you know and then I started dating this girl just for show."

Kimiko's POV

"Who was the girl?" I asked kind of nervous to hear the answer.

"Laura . . ." He said and I was glad he wasn't looking at me because then he would have seen me frown.

"At first she really meant nothing to me when I dated her and I was just using her. However, then I felt like she was actually starting to understand me more as we dated and accepted me. She was like the friend I never had, but as soon as I was about to let her in she backstabbed me and cheat on me with another guy. Turns out she was playing me like how I played her. I vowed then that I wouldn't fall in love and I dated a lot of girls, but never fell in love with any of them." Rai explained and I felt pain in my heart when he said he never fell in love with the girls he dated which included me.

"However, I met this one girl who changed my life. When I was with her she changed me for the better and I don't regret one bit being changed. She always stood by side and accepted me for who I am. She believed in me even, when I didn't believe in myself sometimes." Raimundo said.

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

"I did something stupid and dumped her only to protect her without her knowing. I decided to keep my feelings for her locked away until the day I could ask her out again once I was stronger, but then little did I know she had moved on already."

"Why haven't you explained that to her? Maybe she would have taken you back."

"She knew why I had broken up with her and yet she had already moved on. I made another stupid mistake and told her I had moved on too even though I was lying. I'm still hopelessly and irretrievable in love with her. More than she knows."

I felt my heart aching inside as Raimundo talked about the only person he ever loved in front of his ex-girlfriend. I wanted to cry, but I tried to sound more cheerful instead of in pain.

"I'm sure you fall in love with some else, beside the woman you love isn't even here." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"That's not possible and it's not true . . ." He said.

"Why?"

"Because the woman I love is with me now."

Suddenly my eyes widen in shock and my heart began to beat a million times faster. I couldn't believe what I just hear. I sat up from the couch and I looked straight at him with his eyes fixed on my mine as well. I was at a loss for words on what to say. All that was in my mind was that Raimundo was in love with me . . . He got up from where he was sitting and now sat next to me on the couch. He grabbed my hand making me blush.

"I really do love you Kimiko and I know you've moved on from me and that's ok . . . I don't want to hear what you have to say right now after this, but I want to believe that in some way I can make you fall in love with me, even if you never do." Rai said and I almost wanted to cry.

"Rai . . . I . . ." I spoke, but then he put his hand up.

"Like I said I don't want to know what you think right now. I don't want to screw what we have right now. You're with me now and that's all that matters."

I wanted to tell him that I had loved him too and that I lied about moving on. That I only said that so that he could be happy without having to worry about my feelings. I had the urge to tell him, but I didn't. I just let him stare at me with those eyes and let him hold my hand as we sat in silence. Eventually I went to bed with Rai's help. Once I laid in my bed he smiled to me and said good-night and left.

Right when he left I felt a tear fall from my eye. I was so happy, yet sad I couldn't tell him how I really felt. Still at the same time I knew it wouldn't be best to tell him with the whole mission we have tomorrow. The mission came first and there can't be any distractions. However, once this was over I fully plan to tell him my true feelings. I just hope this mission actually will come to an end.


	11. Decisions

Decisions

Kimiko's POV

"Home sweet home!" I yelled as Rai and I teleported here with the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Haven't been back in Japan for a while it seems, well a little bit darker then I remember." Rai said.

"I guess the shadows have been showing up here more since I left. I just hope Tokyo doesn't fall into ruins."

Rai and I quickly grabbed our luggage off the grounds of the airport where I transported us too and hauled a taxi. Rai and I weren't in our disguises anymore, since we knew Irial would be expecting us to be here. I looked to Raimundo and noticed his hair was back to its original color. He noticed me staring and I blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"I just noticed your hair color is back." I blurted.

"Yeah, black hair just wasn't for me." He grinned.

"Well your hair looks better this way anyway."

We both smiled at each other and then I looked out from his window and noticed some shadows everywhere. The weird thing about these shadows was that no one seemed to notice them except for me and Rai. Once we arrived at the place I was staying at, we got our luggage and headed upstairs to the apartment I was staying out. Once we got there I saw Rai's jaw drop in shock.

"Dang girl this is one tight place you got here!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess it is here let me show you you're room." I said.

I lead him to the room he'd be staying at and then I noticed glass on the floor and stopped. I looked into the room I was staying at and forgot all about what had happen here the night before I left to Rio. Memories started to flood through my mind again of all the pain I went through that night. I shuddered at the thought of it, but then I felt hand on my shoulder. I turned and Raimundo smiled.

"That won't happen again as long as I'm here." He spoke and I blushed.

I continued to show him around the apartment first and then to his room. As he unpacked I went to clean up my room. Once I went in my room I glanced at the broken mirror and the broken glass next to it. I started to remember Irial pushing toward the mirror. Then I looked at the broken glass window and shuddered even more of the thought of what happened here. I started to pick up the glass, until I pricked my finger and I saw blood.

I stared at it for a while and started to remember me screaming in pain as Irial tortured me here along with his shadows. I fell to my knees and covered my hands over my head. My head began to hurt a lot now, including my side where I got shot at. Suddenly I heard Raimundo come in and he came over to me and calmed me down.

"It's just me Kimiko, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." He reassured me.

I nodded and I felt his arms around me holding me as I calmed myself down. He stood up and offered a hand to me and I gladly took it. He led me to the small living room and we both sat on the couch. He still had his hand in mine which made me blush. I stood up letting go of his hand and turned to face him and I saw the look of confusion in his face.

"We need to find the book now before the sun sets." I spoke and he stood up too.

"How do you plan we get to the top of Mount Fuji?" He asked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. I smiled in delight and Raimundo just had a questionable look on his face. I went to the window and he followed behind. Once I opened the window I saw Rai's jaw drop in surprise.

"Thanks for coming! It's good to see you Dojo! " I greeted.

"Right back at you kiddo, now let's go and get that book." Dojo replied.

I turned and looked at Rai who turned to me with look of surprise still and smiled. He jumped out of the window first and landed on Dojo. Then he offered his hand again and I took it and he pulled me over and landed on Dojo. Soon we began to fly to the top of Mount Fuji. It brought back memories of how we used to ride on Dojo's back and search for Shen Gong Wu with everyone. I started to think about Clay and Omi and wondered if they'd be alright. Once we reached the top of the mountain I could see a small cave. I pointed it out and we headed toward it. Once we landed we got off and I looked to Dojo and he gave a small nod.

"This is where we make our separate ways." Dojo said.

"You're already leaving!?" Rai questioned and I grabbed his arm.

"I only asked him to come to take us here and that's it. Besides Dojo has to go back and be with Master Fung right now. I got the Golden Tiger Claws with me so will be fine getting down." I replied.

"She's right and besides this is something you need to do on your own without me or Master Fung." He said.

Raimundo nodded and we waved good-bye to our friend. Once we went inside the cave I used my fire powers to light the way. As we walked deeper and deeper to the cave we came across something. I shined the light toward it and it was the book we were looking for. It laid on a pedestal. Right when Raimundo grabbed it I expected some sort of challenge, but nothing seemed to happen.

"That seemed way too easy." I said.

"Something's definitely not right." Rai said.

He examined the book and when he opened the book, a light shined out of the book and he quickly dropped it and something started to come out of the book. A figure emerged from the book leaving a trail a black smoke. A woman began to appear in front of us. I saw Rai stand in front of me as we gazed at the woman as she grinned wickedly.

"Thanks for letting me out of that book; it's nice to finally stretch again." She spoke.

"Who are you!?" I demanded and she stopped stretching and turned to face us.

"The names Eris like the goddess of chaos only I can do so much more." She grinned.

Raimundo's POV

"Well it was nice meeting you Eris, but I think it's best if me and my friend take the book and be out of your way." I said about to grab the book, but then she stepped in my way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, because you see that book there contains all that is good and evil. Let's just say that I'm like the guardian of this book and I don't give it to people so easily Raimundo Pedrosa." She said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh come on Raimundo I don't just know your name. I know everything about you. I have powers like you've never seen before however, I am bound by my word to only use it for the safety of the book. So I use my powers to read every thought, feeling, and memory of any person trying to take the book and judge them if they are worthy of it. Of course as you can see no one has been worthy enough to get the book and I highly doubt you can either. I've seen your past Raimundo I know what you were back then. Your heart was black; you never cared for anyone but yourself. You were a coward and ran away from that life and were only thinking of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Suddenly I saw her disappear and then reappear next to Kimiko leaving black smoke in her place where she stood. She stared closely at Kimiko and grinned.

"I can sense a fear inside you of something that has recently happened to you and your afraid it will happen again. You're afraid to lose the only thing you really have . . . courage . . ." She laughed.

"You stay out of my mind!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"However, that's not just it. You're afraid to be rejected by the one you love."

Kimiko was just about to say something, but then suddenly she turned her attention back to me and grinned. She made the book appear in front of Kimiko and I. We exchanged looks before Eris began to speak.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll give you the book if you can answer a certain question truthfully. However, only you can answer it Raimundo." Eris said and I looked to Kimiko who nodded.

"Give me your word," I replied.

"What you don't trust me?"

"A . . . no,"

"Oh alright I give you my word, fair enough." I watched as her used her finger and made an X shape where her heart was.

"Ask your question," I spoke and she grinned.

"Excellent now we all know what happens if you get the book of Yin and Yang. You save the world, your friends, and blah blah. But if you don't get the book you have a choice to make." Eris said and then disappearing and reappearing behind to Kimiko brushing her hand on Kimiko's cheek.

"You could run away with the woman of your dreams, or you could go and meet Irial without the book and take your friends places to die. You're either a coward, or a hero. So here's my question Raimundo, if you don't get the book will you go to die." She spoke and disappeared.

I looked at the book that was nearly right in front of me glowing. I felt a fear rise inside me. I had run away a few times, but I knew I would never abandon my friends again. I felt a small hand grab my arm and I turned to Kimiko who had a look of concern in her eyes. I gave a small smile and nodded looking back at the book.

"I would go," I spoke about to grab the book.

"You're lying," Eris whispered.

Suddenly the cave began to collapse I was about to take the book until it disappeared along with Eris who I could hear laughing. Suddenly Kimiko grabbed my arm.

"Golden Tiger Claw!" She chanted and before I knew it she pulled me into the portal and all I could see was the cave collapsing and the one thing that could save our friends and possible the world.


	12. The Final Countdown

The Final Countdown

Raimundo's POV

The portal opened and all I could see was snow when we hit the ground hard. I got up and realized we were no at the bottom of Mount Fuji. I watched as the cave we were once just in was now crumbling. I fell to my knees and slammed my fist to the ground in frustration. I didn't turn to see what Kimiko was doing or even thinking. I just sat there in salience staring at the ground. After a while I noticed the sun was almost setting, but not for a while. I sighed and glanced over to Kimiko and saw she was staring at the ground too.

"I'm sorry Kimiko . . . Eris was right about me . . ." I sighed and I watched Kimiko turn her head toward me.

"No she's not, you answered her question. You told the truth." She stated.

"It wasn't the truth . . . it was me trying to convince myself I wasn't a coward and that I wouldn't run away."

"But you wouldn't run away! I know you wouldn't! Eris trapped you and why should you or Clay or Omi have to die!" Kimiko exclaimed now standing up.

"Kimiko," I said a little louder.

"No! You need to escape and go back to the Temple. I'll go and meet Irial and make some sort of story up saying . . ."

"No Kimiko! I won't do that!" I said standing up face to face with her and I could see tears forming in her icy eyes.

"I can't watch you die!"

Suddenly tears fell from her face and I felt sadness begin to grow inside me as I watched the woman I love shed tears for me. She moved closer to me and hugged me tightly hiding her face on my chest. I hugged her back and heard something that shocked me.

"I can't watch the one I love die . . ." She whispered.

So many thoughts and emotions ran through me, but all I could do was smile to myself and pull a little back from the hug so I could see her face. I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped the tear from her face with my thumb and gave a small smile.

"But could you love a man who would run away." I spoke.

I watched as she was about to say something, but stopped. She knew I was right and that I had to face what's to come even if it meant my death. After one long embrace I saw the sun setting. I took the Golden Tiger Claws from her hand and used it and we both jumped into the portal hand in hand. Once we arrived at our final destination I saw a familiar figure stand in front of the Tokyo Tower with an army of shadows.

"So glad you two could final make it! I was afraid you two would have run away and abandon your friends!" Irial shouted.

Suddenly he moved from where he was standing and then we noticed Clay and Omi chained with cloth over there mouth. I watched as Kimiko was about to move closer to them, but I stopped her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, but I nodded.

"Do you bring what I requested?" Irial asked grinning.

"No, we couldn't obtain it . . ." I said regretfully.

"Then I'm afraid you know what happens next. In order to save your friends lives you must be the one to take their place and die."

"No!" Kimiko shouted, but then I saw some shadows grab her arms.

She tried to fight them off, but I knew they were stronger. I turned to her and mouthed the words it's ok smiling. I saw tears fall from her eyes. I walked over to where Irial was and saw Clay and Omi unchained and unclothed. However, the shadow held them down so they wouldn't try to stop me.

"Don't do this partner!" Clay shouted.

"We need you!" Omi shouted.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not running away." I said.

I looked back one last time at Kimiko who was crying and I smiled. I mouthed the words I love you and she mouthed it back still crying. I turned to Irial who then summoned a sword in his hands and pointed at me. He smiled and moved closer to me as some shadows held me in place so I wouldn't move.

"Good-bye Raimundo," Irial said.

As I heard my friends scream no, I watched as Irial was about to struck me, until the sword shattered. My eyes widen in surprise and I watched as Irial looked confused and angry.

"What is going on!?" He shouted and suddenly something began to emerge from the ground and I saw black smoke.

"Everything was going perfect until, you go and do this!" Eris hissed in her form now.

"I don't understand Eris, why are you here!?" I questioned.

"Don't play with me! You're a selfish lying coward! Your heart is as black as mine!" She shouted and realization hit me.

"I didn't lie . . . This was all part of your test, I told the truth! I came back to take my friends place I didn't run away. Now wasn't there something about you being bound to your word." I exclaimed and she frowned and threw the book at me and I caught it.

"You're cute, but not that cute. " She said coming closer to me.

"I'd love to stay, but I don't what to stick around for when the world ends. Even though I don't favor good, there must be a balance between the two. Until next time Raimundo," She whispered and disappeared.

I looked at the book and victory, but then it was quickly taken away from me. I watched as Irial had his hands on it and when I was about to take it back shadows grabbed my arms. I tried to fight them, but they were way to strong.

"Finally the book is mine!" Irial chanted and the shadows cheered.

He began to read the book and suddenly the sky became darker and the wind blew colder. Everything started to look ominous. I looked at my friends who were as shocked as I was.

"We cannot allow him to finish reading the book! If he finishes the book the world will fall into darkness forever!" Omi shouted to me and I acted fast.

"Wudai Star Wind!" I chanted and I flew right out of the shadows grasp.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko chanted and the shadows burned into a crisp.

Clay and Omi soon broke free and began to fight. We all tried to head to Irial, but the more we tried the more the shadows appeared. Suddenly I watched as Irial disappeared and then reappeared at the top of the Tokyo Tower.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted flying after him.

Not long after tons of shadows began to fly after me and chase me away from Irial. I looked down and saw all my friends fighting non-stop. We needed a plan and fast. Before I could think of one I saw the a shadow grab Kimiko by the arm and pull her to the air. I quickly attacked the shadow and caught Kimiko in my arms.

"Need a lift?" I said.

"Actually yeah take me to the tower! I've got an idea!" She said.

Kimiko's POV

After I told Rai the plan he nodded and sent me down near the top of the tower. I watched as he led the shadows away as I began to climb to the top after Irial. I saw Clay and Omi and they were now climbing too following my lead. Once I turned my direction back to the top Irial was gone!

"Looking for someone?" He whispered in my ear.

I felt him grab me by the collar of my outfit and pull me to the bottom. He threw me to the ground and before I could get up he threw again only at the tower. I saw Clay and Omi try to rush to me, but they were stopped by some shadows. Irial picked me up again and then had a blade in his hands and laughed.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"You might what to turn around." I said.

When he did Rai punched as hard as he could as his fist flew right into his face. Irial dropped me and I quickly retrieved the book. Rai and I quickly scanned the pages we looked for anyway to stop the darkness from taking over.

"Here it is! In order to stop the darkness we have to use our elements saying things verses!" I said.

Rai nodded and quickly called Clay and Omi to come quickly. I quickly memorized my verse and started to attack the shadows from coming while Raimundo stopped Irial from taking the book again. Once everyone memorized their verse we began to chant them

Raimundo's POV

"There are four people in this world that were all born together." We all said in unison still fighting the shadows off.

"The first runs and never wearies," Omi chanted.

"The second eats and is never full," Kimiko chanted.

"The third drinks and is ever thirsty," Clay chanted.

"And the fourth sings a song that is never good. "

"Who are we?" We shouted.

"Water!" Omi chanted.

"Fire!" Kimiko chanted.

"Earth!" Clay chanted.

Just when I was about to finish up the verse I heard a loud painful scream. I looked and saw Irial grinning behind Kimiko who fell to the ground on her knees. I noticed a blade in Kimiko's side sticking out. Irial kept hold of the blade and made sure no one came close to him. I didn't even realize where he was until now.

"If you finish that verse your friend's life is on the line! You monks ruined everything, but I know you won't do anything as long as you're friends life is on the line! Plus I know your leader here wouldn't want to watch the one he loves die before his very eyes!" Irial shouted.

"Finish it Rai now!" Kimiko shouted and then grunted in pain.

"If you do I kill her by pulling the blade out of her causing her to bleed to death."

"Don't worry about me Rai! Just do it already!"

Unsure of what to do Kimiko made the bold decision for me. She pulled the blade out of her side and screamed in pain, but quickly turned to me. I watched as her had her hand on her side trying to stop the bleeding!

"Now Rai!" She shouted and without thinking I did.

"WIND!" I chanted.

Suddenly the book in my hands began to glow and a huge light blasted from the book into the sky! I watched as the darkness began to get sucked into the book. Our elemental powers must be working! I watched as Irial screamed in pain as he was being pulled into the book along with his shadow minions.

"NOOO!" Irial shouted being sucked into the book.

Once he was in the book I quickly closed it and light and darkness disappeared. Everything was quite in the night.

"We did it! We saved the world!" I cheered.

However, realization it me why to no one was cheering. I quickly ran to Kimiko's side and I got on the ground and held her in my arms. She gave a warm smile and I could see the crimson blood spill out of her body. I grabbed her hand and it felt cold.

"Stay with me Kimiko! You can't die on me! I need you more than you know!" I shouted.

"She is in need of medical help!" Omi exclaimed.

Without thinking anymore I stood up with her in my arms and began to fly at warp speed to the nearest hospital. I could see her trying to stay awake, but she slowly began to close her eyes. Once I got burst into the hospital I didn't have to say anything once the nurses saw what was wrong with Kimiko. They quickly took her from me and took her to the doctors. I followed after until they stopped me at the surgery room. I watched from the windows as they began to stich her wound. I saw her turn her head toward me and she mouthed the words I love you to me with a tear falling from her face.

I mouthed the words back to her and said that everything will be ok. Not long after Clay and Omi showed up and right when they were about to ask how she was, I could hear a loud beeping noise. I looked through the window and saw that her heart had stopped. I was about to go in, but the nurses stopped me along with Clay and Omi. The beep became longer and I felt so distraught and angry inside!

"KIMIKO!" I screamed in pain as the beeping echoed throughout halls of the hospital.


	13. Forever and Always

Forever and Always

_2 years later_

Raimundo's POV

"I know I know I'll be there soon." I said.

"_Don't be late partner or else we'll start the party without you." Clay said._

"I think you and me know that the party can't start without me there."

"_Seriously partner, oh and by the way welcome back."_

With that I hung up the phone and hauled a taxi. I can't believe today we celebrate the day the world was saved 2 years ago. It's just so unreal. A lot has happen though after that night. We mostly did a lot of traveling around the world to clean up the left over shadows. We all had to make our separate ways at the time, but we'd always meet each other again after a month or two. I currently am coming back from Rio. A lot of things happened while I was up there.

First I and to go visit my family and talk to them about something important. Then I went to visit my friends like Carlos and Marcelo. Finally I made a huge decision to go visit Cruz again. At first he had a gun pointed at me, but then as I explained to way I had come back to talk to him he soon calmed down and listened. I made amends with him there and decided that I wouldn't run away from my problems anymore and would face them head on. To my surprise he apologized as well and now we have a better understanding of each other.

However, I couldn't convince him to stop the whole drug thing because I guess that's just become a part of his life now, but I think he'll come around eventually. As of right now I am heading to the Temple to where my friends will be. We all finally came back to the Temple again and I was the last to show. Once I arrived there I was greeted by my friends, family, and of course Master Fung and Dojo. Through the crowd I saw Clay and Omi wearing all white like I was and I went over to them.

"Well if it isn't our own leader showing up late as always." Clay said.

"Hey I like to be fashionable late." I said.

"Can you all believe it has been 2 years since the day we saved the world!?" Omi exclaimed.

"Yeah little dude, it really is . . . shocking. Hey have any of you guys happen to see . . ." I responded.

Suddenly my eyes wondered to a figure who was laying on the grass on top of the hill under a cherry blossom tree looking at the sky. I smiled and turned back to them before leaving.

"Good luck," They both said.

I gave them a thumbs up and made my way through the ground. I greeted tons of people along the way, like Keiko. I even saw Carlos and Marcelo here and I waved to them. Then I saw Master Fung and gave a bow to him before leaving to the tree. As I walked up there I saw the figure closer and closer and I smiled. Once I got there I laid on the opposite side of her. We laid there for a while looking at the sky until she spoke.

"You're late," She spoke and I gave a small laugh.

"I know, but when have I ever showed up for anything on time?" I asked and then she laughed.

I turned to face her and stared at her as she continued to look at the sky. She was wearing a white dress with white sandals. Her hair was straight and beautiful. She turned to face me and smiled. I looked into her icy blue eyes smiled. I reached for her hand and held it in mine. We both laughed and stared at each other for a while. I felt the cool wind blow on my face and watched as the petals fall to the ground.

"I missed you," I said and she smiled.

"I missed you too Rai," She spoke.

"How's the . . ."

"It's been fine for the past 2 years now Rai let it go already. All I have left is the scar other than that it's healed. Quit worrying so much."

"I know, but I worry for you sometimes. I thought I almost lost you that day Kimiko . . ."

"I know, but I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere Rai."

"Yeah, but even though you're with me now I wish we there was some way we could always be together forever."

Kimiko's POV

"What do you mean I mean we'll be seeing each other every day, so . . .?" I said.

Suddenly he stood up and I sat up. He turned away from me for a minute and took some deep breaths. I looked at him confused as he turned around blushing a bit. He got on one knee and took my hand. I felt myself blushing even harder than he was.

"When I thought I had lost after the whole Phoenix thing I felt empty inside. You not be there with me was hard. I didn't know it then what that meant, but I know now that it meant I was in love. I know we went through some pretty hard times with each other, but if we had never gone through that I don't think I would have the courage to tell you my true feelings. I love you Kimiko and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Rai proclaimed as he got out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring and I covered my mouth in surprise.

"Will you marry me Ms. Kimiko Tohomiko?" Rai asked.

I felt so shocked and utterly happy inside that words couldn't even come out of my mouth right now. I was totally speechless and when I could speak I smiled beamy at Rai.

"Yes!" I shouted.

He smiled brightly at me and placed the ring on my left hand ring finger. I looked at it as it dazzled from the sun. I looked at him and literary jumped on top of him. We both laughed and I felt his arms around me now. Soon our faces were close together and without a second we both kissed. It felt passionate and sweet as our lips touched. As we parted we smiled at each other.

"This is probably the best kiss of my life!" I beamed.

"Best kiss of your life so far." Rai corrected me.

We both burst out laughing and kissed once more. I don't know what will happen from here, but I do know that Rai and I will always be by each other's side no matter what and honestly I wouldn't haven't it any other way.


	14. The Wedding

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading my story so far and hope that you will review! In the mean time I just wanted to say that in this chapter at the part when the wedding starts at Kimiko's POV play the song "Arms" by Christina Perri. It makes the story more beautiful. Also heads up this isn't the last chapter I'll be wrtting one more that's a lot longer to tie up the ending of this story. Thank you again for reading and reviewing and plz contiune you to do so. With that being said enjoy!**

* * *

The Wedding

_1 year later . . ._

Raimundo's POV

"Are you sure I look ok?" I questioned nervously looking at the mirror

"For the million times yes!" Omi shouted.

"You really clean yourself well partner." Clay said tipping his hat.

"Come on give me some credit. It's my wedding day!" I exclaimed.

They both laughed and I looked at the mirror one last time. I was all dressed and ready to go, but was I nervous as hell. After today I would be a married man which I never thought I'd be. However, since it's her . . . I think I can make in exception. I looked at the clock and realized what time it was. I saw Omi and Clay ready to go and I headed out with them. Once we got outside the temple grounds where the tree on top of the hill was I could see all friends and family waiting for us. I could even see Master Fung and Dojo.

Once we made it to the top I looked to Master Fung and bowed at him in respect. Master Fung today not only was our master, but our priest. Once I stood in position I looked down at the Temple and saw the most amazing view up here. I looked to my friends and then waited patiently for my soon to be wife.

Kimiko's POV

"You look so beautiful Kimiko!" Keiko shrieked.

"You think so?" I questioned looking at the mirror.

"Of course! Once he sees you he'll never want to let you go!"

I began to blush at her last comment and continued looking at the mirror. Here I was with my hair half up and half down in a big white dress with red roses in my hand and I couldn't help but feel . . . nervous. I mean it's my wedding day today and I couldn't be happier, yet I just feel so much anxiety inside me. Suddenly I looked at the clock and knew it was time for me to head out. I took deep breaths as I walked to the temple court yard and then suddenly I stopped.

"Kimiko?" Keiko questioned.

"I'll be right there, just go on without me." I said.

At first Keiko was hesitant, but then reluctantly gave in and went on a head of me. I quickly dashed to the Shen Gong Wu vault and found the Treasure of the Blind's Swordsmen. I quickly summoned him.

"I have a request Blind's Swordsman . . ." I said.

Raimundo's POV

I stood here now waiting for Kimiko for what seemed like forever, but still I waited patiently for her despite my legs being tired. Suddenly I began to hear the music begin play and I straighten myself up and took a deep breath. This is it . . .

Kimiko's POV

I began to slowly, but steadily walked up the hill where everyone was waiting. I tried to pace myself and not trip and fall. I felt my heart beating so hard I thought it would burst. I was so nervous, but then once I came into clear view of everyone I removed my eyes from the ground and looked into the eyes of my soon to be husband. Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt my whole world stop and that everything was at a pause for this moment. I saw the bright smile on his face that I loved so much.

It felt like it was just me and him and no one else in the world right now. As I gazed into his green eyes as he stared into mine and I felt myself blush and smile at him. Once I made it next to him we both smiled at each other and turned our attention to the priest which was Master Fung.

"Thank you all for coming on this glorious day. We are gathered here today to see these two be wed. Kimiko and Raimundo have decided that they will exchange rings and give each other their vows." Master Fung said.

Master Fung gestured toward Raimundo to go first and he turned to both Clay and Omi for the ring. He couldn't choose which one to be the best man so he chose both. Clay handed the ring to Omi and then Omi handed it to Rai. Rai took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger and looked back up to me with a smile across his face.

"Kimiko, words can't describe how much you mean to me. You've been my best friend, teammate, and now lover. We've been through a lot over these years together and I can honestly say that you're defiantly someone I wouldn't want to mess with (I heard everyone begin to laugh including me). There were the good times and the bad times. Still within those years we made a lot of memories together and without even realizing it back then, I had begun to fall in love with you. You know my past and back then I would have never thought to have fallen in love, until I met you. You mended my once broken wing and changed me for the better. I can't ever thank you enough for this extraordinary life you've given me. I love you Kimiko and I vow to always be by your side through whatever comes our way. I will always and forever be yours no matter what. You're my everything," Raimundo vowed bringing tears to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

I smiled at him as he smiled back at me and then it was my turn. I gave the flowers in my hand to Keiko who gave me the ring in return and I took Rai's left hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. I looked at him and gave him a warm smile trying not to cry.

"Rai, I must be luckiest girl in the world because I get to marry my best friend, leader, and my one and only true love. You've always been by my side no matter what. When I thought I had lost you, you came right back to me. So I just want to thank you for saving me, for caring for me, and for always loving me. My feelings for you grow stronger and stronger as each day passes. You're my everything and whatever problems we may face in the future as long as you're with me, everything will be ok. I will always and forever be yours. You hold the key to my heart and as long as you have that key I'm forever yours. I love you Raimundo Pedrosa more than you will ever know . . ." I vowed and then Raimundo grabbed both my hands smiling at me as Master Fung continued.

"Do you Raimundo Pedrosa take Kimiko Tohomiko to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" Master Fung spoke.

"I do," Rai vowed grinning at me.

"Do you Kimiko Tohomiko take Raimundo Pedrosa to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" Master Fung continued.

"I do," I vowed grinning back at Rai as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Master Fung said.

Without a second to spare he pulled me into his arms and dipped me, putting one hand behind my head and kissing me full on the lips. I admit I was totally shocked, but then I kissed him back. This wasn't one of our passionate kisses . . . no . . . it was much more . . . It was a symbol of our vow to always be together forever. Once our lips parted he pulled me back up and we both began to laugh as everyone cheered for us. I will always treasure this moment and never forget it . . . not ever . . .

Raimundo's POV

Kimiko and I were now at our reception with all our family and friends. We had such a spectacular day, one that I would never forget. I got to see my true love beam with joy which was more than enough to make me happy. I led her to the dance floor and we began to dance under the beautiful stars on the temple court yard where our reception was. As we danced I felt her head leaning on my chest with our hands entwined resting on my heart.

"_My beautiful bride . . ." I whispered sweetly to her as she looked up to me and smiled._

"So how's being a married man?" Kimiko smiled giving a small laugh.

"Not too bad, but it's sad that I'll be leaving a trail of broken hearts behind me now that I'm taken." I replied and she raised one eye brow at me.

"That's right and don't you dare forget that, or else I'll have to remind you why you're married to me in the first place."

"And that would be?"

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and kissed me so sweetly that when she pulled away, I carved for more.

"I'm definitely never leaving!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"I love you Raimundo," She said.

"I love you too Kimiko,"

All I could hear was the music play in the background and it felt like we were in our own little world. We stared into each other's eyes as we continued to dance. She was so beautiful . . . I loved everything about her and there's not one thing I would change . . . not ever . . . As our faces drew closer our lips met and I felt like I was melting inside. The kiss was tender one full of deep meaning. I wanted this kiss to last forever, but I knew this wouldn't be our last kiss. This was just one of the many kisses we would share. Together now and forever . . .


	15. Epilogue

** Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that sadly this is the last chapter of my story and it's been one incredible journey writing this story which is one I will never forget and hopfully none of you will too. I just wanted to say that even though this story ends another will begin possibly in the future, but a totally different story of course since this one is complete. Also I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and reviewing it means a lot and please do continue to review I'd like to here what you have to say. So without further ado enjoy the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

Kimiko's POV

"Where are we going?" I giggled as he had his hands covering my eyes.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." He explained.

Today marks the first day of our Honeymoon and apparently Rai has been planning this whole thing with the other guys for weeks. I just hope it's actually romantic and not well . . . Let's just hope. All I know is that right now we're on Dojo's back with all our luggage flying somewhere with Rai's hands covering my eyes. It was a long flight, but all I could feel was excitement in me building up. Once we landed Rai got off first still telling me to close my eyes which I kept close. Then he made me jump off Dojo and when I did I felt Rai's hands catch me. The first thing I felt was sand on my feet and I gave a questioning look on my face when he placed his hands on my eyes again.

"Are you ready to see the surprise?" He asked.

"Yes," I said trying to stay calm.

I felt his hands slip away from my eyes and when I opened them I saw a bright light. When everything became clear I saw a beautiful ocean in front of me. Suddenly I felt the cold water touch my feet. I knew this spot . . .

"We're in Rio aren't we!?" I responded excitedly.

"Yup and that's not all." He replied taking my hand.

"There's more?"

He nodded happily and then glanced at Dojo who nodded and told us good-bye before leaving. I noticed he still had our luggage, but then Rai told me that Dojo was going to place our luggage where will be staying at. I gave him a cheerful smile as he led me somewhere on the beach. After a long walk on the beach we arrived at a restaurant on the beach. I looked at him confused, but then he just smiled and led me to it. Once we entered the restaurant we were greeted by a familiar face which made me smile.

"Carlos!" I exclaimed and he gave me a warm hug.

"Hey chica long time no see, even though I did just see you at the wedding a few days ago." He explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't really get to talk to you much then."

"Yo bro lay off my girl, we just got married and I ain't letting anyone steal her away from me right now." Rai said pulling my closer to him smiling at his old friend

"You never know, she could have a change of heart just by being with me." Carlos said and I laughed as the two boys joked around.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well remember how I told you I run a food business now?" Carlos reminded me.

"You own this place!"

"Yup and if you follow me Mrs. and Mr. Pedrosa I have the perfect seat for you two newlyweds."

I glanced at Rai who took my hand as we followed Carlos. He seated us down with menus near a great ocean view. He then walked away to get us some drinks. When he returned we ordered our food and he left once again leaving us two alone. I looked at the view and thought how perfect so far this whole Honeymoon is turning out. I glanced at Rai who was staring at me and I began to blush.

"What?" I asked taking a sip of my fruity drink.

"I was just thinking how happy I am to see you smile like that and how lucky I am to be married to such a beautiful and smart person." He grinned making me blush harder.

Suddenly our food came and we began to eat and chat. We laughed at each other's comments and just basically enjoyed ourselves. I loved spending time like this with Rai. I mean just being with him makes me so happy inside. He took my hand that laid on the table in his and I watched as we stared into each other's eyes as we talked and laughed. Despite us now being newlyweds it just feels like we're just ourselves which I couldn't be happier. After we finished eating Rai said he was going to pay the bill and told me to wait here a bit.

I watched as he left and then turned my attention back to the view. I could hear the ocean crashing and smell the sea breeze. I felt so relaxed and happy to be here, especially with my new husband. I smiled to myself and then heard someone speak.

"Nice ring, I can't believe he actually asked you to marry him." A voice said.

I turned my head and my eyes widen in surprise to see Laura here. She stood in a flashing outfit with a look of jealousy in her eyes. I had no idea what to say, this whole situation was just plain awkward.

"Let me guess you two are on your honeymoon right?" She smirked.

"Yes," I replied wondering if I really should have told her that.

"So tell me has he done anything with you yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god he hasn't!" She began to laugh and I felt really confused.

"Again what?"

"Tell me has he told you about me? About what he and I used to be and what we used to do?"

I felt a twinge of anger rise inside me when she said that, but kept myself calm and not give her the satisfaction. She gave a grin to me and came closer to my face, which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Did he ever tell you that I was his first?" She grinned.

I looked at her in shock and I saw a smile appear on her face as she leaned away from me. I knew what she had meant, but I had a hard time believing what she said. I turned away from her upset and hurt. Rai couldn't have . . . would he?

"Laura?" I heard a voice say and when I turned I realized it was Rai.

Raimundo's POV

"Hello Raimundo, haven't see you here in a while. I hear you and your new wife are on your honeymoon." Laura said.

I looked to Kimiko, but she quickly turned away from me which kind of confused me and looked back to a grinning Laura.

"Yes we are actually and we were just about to leave." I said walking towards Kimiko and taking her hand leading her away from Laura.

"I wish you two luck on the Honeymoon." Laura called as we were walking away.

I looked to Kimiko who was quiet and was staring at the ground not looking at me. We said our good-bye's to Carlos before leaving and then began to walk on the beach again. We walked in silence for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Is something wrong Kimiko? You've been awfully quite since we left the restaurant. Did Laura say anything to you?" I questioned and she looked up to me and I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her.

"No nothing why?" Kimiko said fake smiling at me.

"I was just wondering," I replied knowing that she was lying.

"So where are we off to now?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's another surprise,"

She looked at me confused, but then I pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and used it and a portal appeared. I felt her hand tighten in mine and I gave a smile to her and led her into the portal. Once we got to the other side, I watched her face fall from confusion to shock. In front of her we stood on a remote island with a beach like house. She turned to me half shocked and half ecstatic. The two native people greeted us and showed us inside to where will be staying. It was as amazing as it was outside.

There were glass sliding doors that were currently open to let the sea breeze and just all of it was amazing. The native people left to the go back to their home and left us alone with the new house. I watched as Kimiko explored the place like I did and I saw her give a small smile. Just seeing that made me happy.

"This place in incredible! I can't believe we're actually staying a place like this!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see your smiling again." I said.

She turned to me with her face fading back into realization. She quickly looked up to me and out on a fake smile again and walked toward me grabbing my hands.

"Come watch the moon with me." She spoke leading the way still holding my hands.

Once we stepped out to the porch I saw billions of stars shine in the night sky. It was amazing especially with the full moon out. We led me to the lounge chairs where we both laid down and watched the stars. For a while we were silent until we began to talk about the different types of stars in the sky. Suddenly Kimiko's phone rang and she quickly took it out of her pocket and looked at the collar ID.

"It's Keiko I better answer it, it could be important." She said before walking away.

Kimiko's POV

I answered the phone in our bedroom and I could tell by the sound of her voice she was concerned and worried about me.

"_What happened!?I just got your text! Tell me what's wrong!" She exclaimed._

"I ran into Laura when Rai took me to Rio to eat at Carlos's restaurant." I replied.

"_Isn't that the girl who used to go out with Raimundo, or whatever?"_

"Yeah and you'll never believe what she said to me today."

"_What did she say!?"_

"At first she asked if Rai and I were on our Honeymoon and then asked if we had done anything yet."

"_That's just way to creepy."_

"It gets worse she then asks me if Rai had told me about her and what they used to do together. She leans into my face and told me . . ."

"_Told you what?"_

"She told me that she was his first . . ."

"_That bitch! Oh my god Kimiko I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you handling?"_

"Honestly . . . I'm not so sure what to think of it . . . I mean back then Rai was a different person I guess I maybe should have thought he would do something like that. I mean obviously you could tell Laura did that kind of stuff, but . . ."

"_But . . .?"_

"I guess a part of me didn't want to believe that Raimundo would do something like that and to actually hear he did . . . I don't know I just feel uneasy, or bothered, or . . . I don't know."

"_But you don't know he actually did though I mean you haven't heard it from him, so maybe she's lying."_

"Maybe your right, but . . . I don't know I mean what if actually did then I'd be feeling the same way I feel now."

"_And that is . . .?"_

"Confused, upset, hurt, and even . . . afraid . . ."

"_What!? Why on earth would you be afraid!?"_

"I have this fear that one day he'll wake up and realize that this is it . . . He'll wake up to the same person every day and grow tired of me . . . and maybe one day he'll leave me . . ."

"_How could you say that Kimiko he loves you!?"_

"I know and I trust him I do I mean for god sakes I love him, but I wonder if some day he'll go back to his old self again!"

Suddenly I saw the curtains over the window blow from the gust of wind. Panic rose inside me as I looked out the window and saw that Rai wasn't there. Could he have possible heard our conversation. I quickly ran outside on the porch and he was gone. I looked all over the house and he was gone.

"_What's wrong I can hear you breathing hard!?" Keiko spoke._

"I think Raimundo heard our whole conversation! I breathed.

I looked out to the ocean and wondered where he could have gone to? I just hope he's not mad, or upset with me. I felt a twinge of fear inside me and wondered . . . what if he doesn't come back?

Raimundo's POV

I had to find her right now! I looked all over Rio to find her. I went to all of her usual hangout places and searched everywhere. I was almost about to give up until I remembered the night club Kimiko and I went into and where we ran into her. I started to run toward that place and when I got there, it was packed. Once I got inside it didn't take long to find her in her flashy outfit dancing with some guy. I quickly made my way to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She glanced at me at first pissed, but then when she realized who I was she smiled brightly.

"I knew you'd come crawling back to me." Laura grinned in satisfaction.

"We need to talk . . . Now!" I demanded pulling her away from the crowd and led her outside.

"Getting rough already I like it,"

"Just stop Laura ok! That's not why I dragged your butt out here for!"

I released her wrist and I watched as she crossed her arms in disappointment. Looking at her more closely she definitely changed since I last saw her.

"I think we both know why you're here and I understand. You finally realized that goody two shoes girl wasn't good enough for you. I mean you guys haven't even done anything." Laura laughed now leaning against the wall of the night club.

"Ok first that goody two shoes girl happens to be my wife! Second it's none of your business about what we do! Third I dragged your sorry butt out here to tell you to stay the hell away from my wife! I know what you said to her and I don't appreciate it!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Rai you know it's true though and you can't change that and we we're so good together. Besides I know who you are Rai, you're just like me. You used people to get what you want until you have no use for them." Laura responded.

"You're right that was me . . . but that's in the past now. I've changed for the better thanks to her and my new friends and I'm happy. "

"Whoop de do for you! You have a new life blah blah blah! I guess I'm the only one who hasn't still changed and lives a life of Hell!" She exclaimed and I gave her a confused look.

"Oh don't give me that look! You're the reason my whole life is like this! I spent years trying to get you to notice me! Back then I used to think that one day you'd realize I was special to you or something! That I could be the one for you that would help you change your life! No . . . instead you used me and left to go meet your new friends and the love of your life as I stayed behind in Rio alone and rejected!" She exclaimed and now slid to the ground against the wall.

"I had no idea . . . I'm so . . ." I said.

"Yeah yeah just forget it . . . I know your sorry, but honestly I don't want to hear it. I'm still a cold hearted bitch who is still even after all of this, in love with you. Still as weird as it sound I don't' regret any of it . . . I mean I may be alone right now, but despite how much it pisses me off to see you with that . . . your wife . . . I'm glad to see you smiling . . ."

After a while she looked away from me and I just felt sorry and awkward. I definitely was an ass back then and now I see the result of it. I walked over to her and offered a hand and she looked at it at first, but then took it as I helped her up.

"I really am sorry, but I can't do anything but say I'm sorry." I spoke as she dusted herself off and we stood in silence for a while.

"Tell me . . . did I even mean anything to you back then and be honest I can take it." Laura spoke and I hesitated to answer, but then I sighed and shook my head.

"Honestly . . . no . . ."

I watched as she now stared at the ground and took a deep breath. I saw tears forming in her eyes, but then for the first time in a long time I actually saw a real sincere smile form on her face.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, at least now I can try to finally give up on you." She smiled.

I watched as she was walking back inside, until she stopped and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry for what I did!" She yelled turning back, but then I called out to her.

"Hey!" I shouted and she turned to me.

"You'll always be my first," I grinned, but not pushing forward and she laughed.

"And you'll always be mine," I heard her reply.

I saw a single tear fall from her face, before she headed back inside. I turned and continued to walk away. I know I can't change what I've done in the past, but I can change the future.

. . . . . .

I emerged out of the portal and was now back on the island. I looked at the porch and noticed Kimiko wasn't there. I quickly ran inside and searched everywhere for her. I called out her name, but there was no answer. Then I headed to our bedroom and saw a crying Kimiko on the bed. I quickly went to her side and brushed the hair from her beautiful face.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" I questioned.

I watched as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She pounced on me with her arms around my neck as she cried softly on my shoulder as I stroke her hair.

"I didn't think you'd come back," She cried and I now pushed her back until we were face to face.

"What on earth made you think I would leave you hear?" I asked.

"I know you heard my conversation on the phone. I thought you'd be upset and leave . . ."

"I'd never leave you. The only reason I left was to go and confront Laura about what she said to you. I talked with her and you'll be happy to know that she won't be bothering you anymore and now everything is ok."

"What you talk about?"

I watched as she sat up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at me concerned and possibly worried. I took a deep breath and sat on the bed with her.

"Well we talked a lot and now we're both on good terms more or less, but she did say sorry about what she did and so did I." I explained.

"Sorry for what?" Kimiko questioned.

"I treated her like nothing back then when all she was trying to do was get me to notice her and let her help me. I was too stupid to see that after I left Rio for a new life I destroyed another's in the process. In the end though we both apologized and left things at that."

I saw Kimiko's gaze drift from me and I could tell that something else was still bothering her. She looked back at me and I saw her look nervous and yet scared.

"I'm glad things worked out for you two, but . . . there's still one question that needs to be answered . . . Is what she told me true . . .?" She questioned.

I felt myself frozen as she asked me that. A part of me wished it wasn't true and if I lied to her I know eventually the truth will come out leaving her hurt. Still even telling her, might hurt her as well . . . However, I knew I couldn't lie to her. She deserved the truth . . .

"Yes . . ." I confessed.

I watched as she took a deep breath and held it for a while until releasing it. She wasn't looking at me anymore, which made me feel a little hurt that she wouldn't look at me, but I guess she's still trying to take things in. I laid my hand on top of hers that was on the bed and she turned towards me with sad eyes. I could she wanted to cry, but then I pulled her into a hug and I didn't let go.

"Even though she was my first I can honestly say that it didn't mean anything. It's like I said before I treated her like she was nothing and I basically used her. After I started a new life with you and everyone I regretted all my decisions I made in the past. However, the one thing I don't regret was meeting you. You changed me, made me feel whole, and most importantly . . . you loved me for who I am. You're my everything and without you I don't even think I could go on. I love you Kimiko and you'll always be number one in my heart." I spoke.

Kimiko looked at me in the eyes as a tear rolled down her eyes. I wiped it away and I saw her give a small smile to me.

"I love you too Rai," She responded smiling.

"So is everything ok now? Because I'd love to continue spending every second with my wife on our Honeymoon right now." I said.

I watched as she laughed at my remark and then look back at me. We stared into each other's eyes and then kissed. It was sweet and warm and when we pulled away we smiled.

Kimiko's POV

After everything at happened today Rai and I decided it was time to get some sleep. Honestly though it was a little bit awkward now with me sleeping with Rai. I mean it's not like Rai and I haven't slept in the same bed, but after what happened today, things were just a bit uncomfortable. As I lay in bed next to Rai I wondered if he had fallen asleep yet. Maybe I'm the only one who is over thinking this whole thing.

"He Kimiko are you still awake?" He whispered and I turned to face still laying down and I looked into his green emerald eyes and saw a look of reassurance.

"Don't worry about anything ok? I mean given the fact on what just happened today, don't worry about anything. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want . . . Just being with you like this is more than enough for me." Rai said gabbing my hand in his.

"I love you Kimiko," Rai spoke.

"I love you too Rai," I said.

I watched as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep as I was still awake and uncertain. I really do love Rai with all my heart. He always makes me happy. I mean he's made so many sacrifices for me and does everything in his power to make we feel safe. So why can't I do the same and make sacrifices for him and make him happy. I leaned closer to his face and kissed his soft lips. He started to wake up and when he did he yawned and then looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Kim?" He yawned.

"You love me right?" I asked and he looked at my confused.

"Of course that's kind of why I married you remember?"

"Then it's ok . . . for us to you know . . ."

At first he didn't catch what I was implying, but then I saw his eyes go wide into realization. He sat up immediately and so did I. He looked away for a second and then turned back to me holding both my hands.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? There's no rush . . ." Rai asked concerned.

"Yes, I love you and you love me and besides we're married so it's ok." I said giving a small smile.

"I've never done this before with the person I love."

"Neither have I,"

We both smiled at our remarks and without a moment I kissed Raimundo and he kissed back. I felt his arms wrap around me as he held me gently. Are kisses were light, but then became like a hungry. That night we embraced for the first time and I honestly don't regret it. Our love is strong and pure. Besides I trust Rai with all my heart and I know that he'll make one great husband.

Raimundo's POV

I began to wake up from the bright sunlight that hit my eyes. I felt someone on my chest and when I glanced down I smiled happily. In my arms was my beautiful wife wrapped up in the sheets laying on my chest as my arm was around her. I kissed the top of her forehead and I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered to her.

"It's fine, I needed to get up anyways and take a shower." Kimiko said.

"Why you already look so beautiful like this? Let's just stay in bed all day." I grinned and she laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I seriously still need to get dressed and ready."

"Why are we going somewhere?"

"It's a surprise,"

She kissed my lightly on the lips before getting out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her before heading to the bathroom. I decided to get ready to for whatever she had planned and once I was done she came out looking gorgeous as ever and she took my hand and led me outside.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," She said.

She revealed the Golden Tiger Claws from her other hand and used it and pulled me into the portal with her hand in hand. Once we got to the location my eyes went wide. We were now in a forest like area surrounded by trees and standing in a flower meadow. I looked at the incredible scenery before turning my attention to Kimiko.

"This place is amazing! What made you bring us here?" I questioned.

She pulled me down to sit down in the flower meadow next to her. She looked at me with a smile and I felt her hand tense up a bit making me confused.

"There's something I want to show you. But promise you won't freak out!" She exclaimed.

"I promise so what is it?" I laughed to her reaction.

She looked at me a bit nervous, but then she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and she had this look of concentration and took one last deep breath. At first I gave her a confused look, but suddenly a flood of memories went through my mind.

"Kimiko" I exclaimed shocked.

I saw her smiling and then the memories began to play through my head again. It was like the memories were playing a story from the moment we met to now. I saw the day we met, the days we saved the world and each other, the begging of us falling in love with each other and to actually being in love, the many kisses we shared, the trails we went through and prevailed in, us together, and lastly our marriage from when we confessed our vows to each other to the moment we kissed. _I love you . . ._

Soon the memories began to fade and I began to think and see clear again. I looked at Kimiko who slowly opened her eyes to me and smiled. I was amazed and surprised at her. Our hands were still hand in hand and I squeezed them just a little in excitement.

"How did you do that!?" I exclaimed.

"Let's just say that the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman granted me with this new ability." She grinned.

"I heard you say I love you!"

"Now you know no one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Except me,"

Kimiko's POV

Suddenly Rai began to kiss me again as I giggled from his reaction while he kissed me, but then he stopped abruptly.

"Can you do it again?" He asked.

"It's kind of hard, I still need some practice. I can't have any distractions." I warned pointing my finger at him.

"I promise I'll be good."

I pursed my lips and gave in and decided to try it once more. I tried to pick off from where we left off, but then I laughed as Rai kissed me again interrupting my train of thought.

"Dang it!" He said still kissing me.

"Well I'll have plenty of time to work on." I reminded him.

"We'll always have forever,"

"Our forever,"

We both beamed of happiness at the thought of that and resumed kissing. Like all the others it was passionate and tender, but the only difference was that it meant so much more. It was the symbol of our eternal love and the symbol of . . . our forever . . .


End file.
